All Hail Kakarot, King of Saiyans
by SSJGhost
Summary: What If Bardock arrived in time to save the Saiyans before Frieza destroyed the planet? Would King Vegeta even heed the warning of a low class warrior such as him? Come read how the dragon ball universe could be turneD upside down by something so simple. The rivalry between Vegeta and Kakarot will reach new heights in this tale of death, war and betrayal in the saiyan race.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

All Hail Kakarot, King of Saiyans

Prologue

I own no part of Dragonball Z, I'm just a fan using my creativity.

A/N: What If Bardock arrived in time to save the Saiyans before Frieza destroyed the planet? Would King Vegeta even heed the warning of a low class warrior such as him? Come read how the dragon ball universe could be turned upside down by something so simple. Rivalries will form, characters will change, everything will be different in this epic tale of the Saiyan race.

Bardock woke up in an absolute panic, his body drenched with sweat from the night before. The nightmare still reeling in his mind, he could hear the screams of his kin echoing in his head over and over again. The laughter of the maniacal Frieza etched into his memory, the devastation of his entire race. Bardock shook his head violently but the images remained, they weren't going away. It all seemed so real, this couldn't be a dream. It was something more, a vision of things to pass.

Bardock rose from the bed, his body marked by the years of scars earned in each battle, the most notable was the scar on his face. Each battle he survived had made him stronger, easily evident by the large muscles decorating his entire body with an extremely chiseled physique. Bardock knew there was no time to waste, he threw on his green Saiyan armor quickly and wrapped his tail around his waist. If there was indeed a way to prevent his nightmare from occurring, he was going to find it. He sprinted outside, flying to his space pod with extreme haste. Opening the door of the small interstellar ship, he switched on the communication system.

"Tora, come in Tora."

Inside the cramped pod, Bardock began working with the navigation system to order his ship to make a return trek to planet Vegeta.

"Tora! Come in," the saiyan repeated into the comm system fearing the worst, that his friend was already dead. Until a voice cracked, "Bardock, I'm here. What's going on?"

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief upon hearing his best friend's voice.

"Status check, who's there?"

"All four of us are here."

"Abandon your mission now! Go back to Vegeta, I'll meet you there."

"What? Are you crazy," Tora responded in more laughter than anything else. "Frieza will kill us, you paying for our funerals?"

"Tora." Bardock reemphasized his seriousness with just the repetition of his name. "I need you to leave immediately and go back to planet Vegeta. You're going to have to trust me."

Tora paused momentarily, he knew that aborting a mission in progress could be treated as desertion by Frieza, but he was also aware that Bardock would only make this request if it was absolutely necessary.

"All right, I'll meet you there," he said finally. Tori's loyalty was true and tested, he would follow Bardock anywhere.

Once Bardock got the confirmation that his team would be out of danger, he pressed the buttons to send his space pod back home. Within minutes, he blasted off from the planet and was soaring through the vast emptiness of space. The brave saiyan wouldn't turn the hibernation system on as he prayed he would arrive in time before his visions came true. The entirety of the trip was tortuous replaying of Frieza destroying his home planet and his race, he couldn't focus on anything else. His disrupted attention span allowed him to miss an important broadcast from Frieza himself,declaring that all Saiyans needed to return home to Vegeta within the month. Bardock was completely focusing on a plan to prevent this horrid vision from coming true, the fate of the saiyan race was now firmly in his hands.

One Month Later

Planet Vegeta

Bardock's space pod crashed hard on the home planet of his race. Planet Vegeta was a large planet, blanketed by a reddish yellow sky with little vegetation. The mostly barren desert planet yielded interesting wildlife, including the primitive saiyans which dominated it. Bardock specifically landed his craft away from the military field to an isolated area on the outskirts next to his home, he needed to avoid explaining why he had returned early until he was prepared. As he exited the pod, he noticed 4 other pods in similar position to his, which meant that his team understood they needed to do the same thing. According to his estimates, they should have landed yesterday or the day before and would be at home laying low until Bardock checked in with them. Leaving his space pod where it was, he levitated and flew quickly to his home.

After a short flight, Bardock landed at his home. His home was in the third class housing area outside of the palace, all of the low class warriors lived here regardless of their power level. The elites lived right outside of the palace in wonderfully large homes, while the low class lived in what basically amounted to small huts. The entire area was surrounded by similarly small huts with openings in the top for smoke from the stove, saiyans love to hunt and cook. As he pushed open the door, the smell of cooked pork smacked him directly in the face, immediately putting him in heaven.

"Bardock!" His mate Gine yelled when she watched him walk into the home. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She said as she gave him a quick hug, too much affection was not normal in the saiyan culture. Wild, unhinged, raw sexual passion was but not genuine affection. And passion he had plenty of, his wife was absolutely gorgeous blessed with a voluptuous figure and short black saiyan hair. Her muscles were not as bulky as some of he other saiyan women, but she could definitely hold her own in a battle. In saiyan culture, strength was valued over everything else, in that respect these two were the perfect couple, each possessing the largest power level in their class. Bardock himself through many battles had obtained a level that rivaled many elites. He kissed her back, "yeah, I had to come back early. Where's Raditz?"

"I'm here Dad," the muscular young saiyan walked out of the small room at the end of the hall. He wasn't wearing his particular armor, instead he came out shirtless with training pants hair drooping to his knees.

"Why are you here son? Shouldn't you be off with Prince Vegeta?"

"I was, but a few weeks ago Frieza ordered all saiyans back home. He kept the Prince and his bodyguard, Nappa with him but everyone else came home. Are you alright pops?" Raditz was noticing the strange look on his father's face.

Bardock blinked as his wife tapped him on the shoulder, "yeah, I'm fine son. Gine, we're having company. I'll round them up after we eat."

That night dinner was filled with supreme tension as Bardock refused to say anything about his urgent return or his strange actions. As soon as he finished eating, he went to round up his team. Sharing meals with four additional adult saiyans would have depleted their household supply. Inside the tiny hut they all sat cramped, as Raditz took a walk and left adults to their discussion.

"The reason I called you all back, is because I've had a terrible vision. Frieza is going to destroy our entire planet, I've seen it. It's the reason why he called all of us back, he means to kill us."

Everyone laughed, except Tora and Gine. They knew Bardock wel enough to know that he meant every word. "We're Frieza's most profitable army, why in the world would he kill us?" Fasha said half jokingly.

"I don't know, but it's true. My dream, it was so real."

"You want us to risk our lives over a dream, Bardock? Have you had too much to drink?" Shugesh added.

Bardock continued explaining how serious he was and how he knew that this was coming true, his voice escalating and the tension increasing in the home. Eventually, he found himself standing up nearly threatening his team to agree with him. They accused him of being crazy and they'd be charged with treason for leaving, he grew more and more defensive as the conversation wore on.

Until Tora spoke again, "I think Bardock is right. It makes sense, why else would that demon order every saiyan back here."

"What do you suggest we do?" Gine asked her husband.

"We have to go to Vegeta, convince him of the impending danger. Convince him to evacuate the planet, we cannot fight Frieza."

"You know as well as I that Vegeta is stubborn. He won't listen to a word we have to say," Tora remarked as he stroked his chin.

"We make him listen, by any means necessary. This is our entire race we are talking about," Bardock replied.

As the tone in the conversation shifted, the saiyans that were on the fence began to see the logic behind Bardock's dream.

"What do you need from us?" Fasha questioned.

Bardock nodded his head to recognize that his team was now on board with his plan. "I need you to tell people you trust and only people you trust what I've said. Have them prepare their families to leave in complete secrecy in case I can't get him to agree. Frieza should be here in about a week, so we've got that much time to evacuate." Everyone nodded to show they were prepared to do what he said. "Meet me outside of the palace tomorrow two hours after sunrise, I'll go in and talk to Vegeta. If I need help, I'll give you a signal."

The Saiyans stood up and shook hands to signal the conclusion of the meeting, Bardock was quickly grabbed by Tora. "I hope you're right Bardock, you know I'll follow you to the ends of the Universe but you're talking about making enemies of Frieza and Vegeta. Both guys I could go my entire life without fighting."

"I appreciate you brother, my feeling is too strong about this. I know that death is near." With that, Tora was gone leaving Gine and Bardock to themselves in their tiny hut.

"My husband, you know that Vegeta will be difficult to deal with," Gine sighed.

"I do, but this is something that I must do for Kakarot and for Raditz. And for us, you have to trust me."

Gine smiled, her husband had always shown the qualities that make up a leader from his prowess on the battlefield to his courage everywhere else. He was third class by rank, but not by attitude. If only it wasn't for the Saiyan caste system, he would have easily moved through the ranks to become an elite warrior or at the very least an officer in the army. She began to wave her tail seductively, stroking her husband's manhood. Slowly, she turned switching her hips as she walked attracting Bardock to that irresistible ass of hers. Slipping off her top, she continued walking towards their bedroom. "Tomorrow could be our last day together, let's make tonight count." The horny Saiyan assumed his dominant position, throwing her into the bed ripping the rest of her clothes off before she could say another word. "Ahhh" Gine shrieked in absolute joy as Bardock removed the remainder of his clothing and made passionate love to his wife. That was the first night in a month that Bardock slept peacefully.

Bardock arose, immediately looking for his naked wife. Another round seemed like the best way to start off his day, but his senses immediately let him know where she was. Gine was in the kitchen preparing a delicious breakfast for her husband, he strode right to her after putting on his pants. SMACK, she giggled as he cupped the shape of her booty. "Last night was perfect," he whispered into her ear.

"Stop," she smiled. "Raditz is awake."

"Fuck that kid, he'll understand when he's got a mate."

Gine could do nothing but smile at her husband's words.

"I'll get the kid, he needs to know what's happening." Bardock strode to his son's room in the hut, Raditz was actually not awake. He was snoring loudly, enjoying his break from working for Prince Vegeta. UGHHH

Bardock punched his son hard in the stomach to wake him up, "Put some clothes on boy, we need to talk."

Bardock led his son outside and motioned for him to follow as the two Saiyans flew off to a secluded area to talk. "Son, I need to tell you something." Bardock checked that the coast was clear before he began recounting his vision and explaining his plan.

The look of shock on Raditz's face clearly demonstrated the boy thought his father was insane. "So you want to convince King Vegeta that we need to leave the planet based on a dream? Father, he's not going to buy it."

"We don't have a choice Raditz, if we don't leave Frieza will kill us all. I know this will happen?"

"Ok Father, I'm with you. Family before Crown." Raditz said as he reached out to his father's hand.

"Family before crown," the father repeated back. The saying 'Family before Crown' was a saying amongst some of the more rebellious Saiyans mostly in the lower tiers. The ironic part was that the Saiyan kingdom often said Crown before Family, which was utterly ridiculous to some of the lower tiers who felt rejected by the elites. Family Before Crown was a calling card to many Saiyans who served in the army for their own personal gain but not the glory of King Vegeta, both Bardock and Raditz fell into that category.

Following a delicious breakfast, Bardock made his way to the palace of Vegeta. A towering example of the Kong's dominion over his people. The palace was easily the largest building in the world, at least 50 stories high capped with 3 large pointed pillars equipped with stained glass windows. The palace sat atop 5000 stairs leading to the first floor. In front of the gigantic palace was a 30meter statue of King Vegeta decorated in his battle armor made from solid gold. On each tall column was a stone replica of every planet conquered by the Saiyans, an ode to their immense power and reputation as warriors. Bardock walked up each of the 5000 stairs until he reached the gigantic double doors, leading into the palace. It was expressly forbidden to fly up the stairs, one of the 'stupid' rules which King Vegeta enacted. Bardock's team, wife and son congregated in the market area which laid in front of the steps waiting on a signal from him if things went south.

Waiting at the double doors to the palace were two of Vegeta's toughest guards Broco and Kale. "Halt! Bardock what business do you have here?"

Bardock nodded to the two Saiyans, "I seek an audience with the King."

"No," Broco said pointedly.

"The King has no time for low class trash like you," Kale added. Bardock had been completely prepared for their rejection and therefore kept his cool, even though the two Saiyans were extremely large and bulky, a helpful deterrent.

He grinned calmly, "You weren't calling me trash last time we sparred Kale."

Kale stepped forward angrily, for an elite soldier of his status to be beaten by a lower class was an embarrassment most didn't want to live down.

"Listen, you and I have no fight between each other. I need to see King Vegeta, it's about a rebellious clan. I've overheard them plotting a war."

Both guards frowned, they were still unconvinced.

"I'm only trying to do my duty as a citizen, if war breaks out then it's on your heads." Bardock could be very cunning when he needed to be, charm was another one of his qualities which Gine found irresistible.

"Fine, I'll take you." Broco finally relented to let Bardock through and opened the door. Both Saiyans entered the palace, flying all the way to the top where the throne room resided. There really was no need for 50 stories other than to massage Vegeta's enormous ego. They arrived at the throne room, yet another room dedicated to Vegeta's self inflation. The room was the definition of a regal, it was adorned in the most amazing pieces of battle art from across the universe. It was obvious what his favorite color was, the throne room decorated in that royal Saiyan red color reaching 5 stories tall by itself. The throne itself was a hardened and bronzed compilation of bones from enemies that Vegeta had defeated since his first days as a warrior. The King sat upon the throne wearing a bored expression and his royal armor with their insignia emblazoned on the front and that royal red cape draped behind him. He didn't even acknowledge Bardock as he entered the room. Broco flew over to the king and whispered to him Bardock's reason for being here. Vegeta looked back and motioned for Bardock to come closer. He strode forward and bowed, ungracefully and insincerely towards the king.

The booming voice of Vegeta spoke, "What is your name Saiyan?"

"Bardock, my king."

"My guard tells me you know of a rebellion brewing," the king continued.

"No, my king. Forgive my deception, I have grave news for you."

Broco's face dropped as he heard those words. WHAM! Broco's body was sent flying across the room with one backhand from the king. "You fool, you dare bring this low class trash before me with no reason. Guards! Escort him out!"

Immediately the four guards remaining in the room, grabbed Bardock and attempted to drag him out against his will as he fought back.

"It concerns your son," Bardock said calmly.

They stopped, "He's with Frieza as we speak correct?"

"What of it?"

Bardock took that as his invitation to explain himself to the king, he told the entire story of his vision and what would happen when Frieza arrived.

King Vegeta sat quietly, "So what would you have me do?"

"We cannot fight Frieza now, we need to evacuate and prepare to destroy him. Imagine it, the Planetary Trade Federation led and managed by Saiyans instead of that monster."

"You would have us run? Are you mad?" At this the King began to laugh loudly, "we have served Frieza well and you want me to abandon my home, making an enemy of Frieza, all based on a DREAM!" The King continued to laugh, "Guards, Remove this fool!"

"You are not thinking clearly Vegeta! I'm saving my family and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The removal of his title really ticked Vegeta off now, he was absolutely furious with Bardock.

"Guards, kill him!"

Bardock was done with words at this point, nothing could stop him from doing what he had to. "Only a coward relies on guards, fight me yourself!"

Vegeta stood up from his throne and smiled evilly, "I'd be glad to."

This was his chance, Bardock launched a ki blast through the roof of the palace signaling for his allies to join him.

The Battle Begins

A/N: Please read and review. Next chapter I will finish the prologue and then we'll do a time skip to the beginning of DBZ. Character destinies will be

set up in the next chapter, some characters will not exist in this story but all will have drastically changes roles based on fallout from Bardock's decision. The story will tie into a lot of canon and some movie stuff. If this gets a good response I'll continue into Super. Read and review, if you're familiar with my other stories I think they're good too but I'm much more comfortable with DBZ only stuff. Please enjoy!


	2. Prologue Part 2- Price of Victory

Prologue 2- The Price of Victory

I own no part of Dragonball Z

Let's continue with the prologue

"I'm going to enjoy this!" King Vegeta threw off his cape and charged at Bardock with blinding speed. The low class Saiyan was prepared for this, serving many years in combat during the war of conquest he had seen Vegeta fight numerous times, something he could use to his advantage. He ducked under the punch at the last second, allowing Vegeta to soar past him. Bardock followed him with a sharp kick sending the monarch crashing into the wall. Vegeta stood up quickly, turning to look at the arrogant Saiyan, wiping his mouth from the collision.

"Oh, is that royal blood your highness?" Bardock taunted his opponent even more, knowing that fighting angry throws you off of your game. Vegeta was indeed the better fighter, although not by much which meant that Bardock would have to rely on other tactics in order to win. "I'll kill you!" The two warriors charged toward each other, fists flying at intense speeds. Through dodges and blocks, neither Saiyan could gain an advantage over the other, their hands connected and clasped together, shaking from the overwhelming strength.

"This is long overdue Vegeta! You've been allowing us to be Frieza's slaves for too long."

Vegeta laughed aloud at the foolishness of his challenger. "Haha, you will die," Vegeta began. "I will not bury your body, we will leave you for the bugs to devour your flesh and the vultures to pick at the remainders. I will tear your head off and display it for the entire race. I will mount your bones on my throne. I'll break your sons and the last thing they'll see in this life is me raping your wife!"

With that Vegeta sent a flying knee to Bardock's gut, causing him to keel over and blood to explode from his mouth. Vegeta punched him dead in the chest, as Bardock soared across the throne room. Echoes of laughter and applause rang out from the gallery of watching soldiers. Bardock stood up to face his adversary once more, Vegeta continued to push his advantage. Bardock's speed allowed him to duck and thrust Vegeta upwards. He phased out and grabbed the king by his neck, putting him a chokehold.

"AGHHH"

Seeing this, the kingsguard sprang into action flying towards their king.

WHAM!!! Broco was hit hard by a devastating punch from Tora.

"Don't even do it!" Tora shouted loudly. He was joined by Raditz, Shugesh, Gine, Fasha, Borgos and Paragus. Paragus was the father of a super powerful son that King Vegeta ordered to be killed moments before Bardock arrived. Fortunately for Paragus, there hadn't been time to carry out the sentence.

All of the Saiyans matched up with an opponent, leaving Bardock to fight the king by himself. Bardock threw Vegeta down hard, a mistake. The king caught himself and launched back in the sky towards his rival. Bardock shot a volley of yellow ki orbs, but the king was nimble enough to avoid them. Reaching his foe, he launched his own blast directly into Bardock's stomach sending him soaring through the roof of the palace. Vegeta followed him and kicked him hard, sending him crashing down into the elite camp below.

Inside the palace, the battle still raged on. Paragus was getting the upper hand on his opponent Broco and was pushing his advantage. Broco was powerful but way too slow for Paragus. He dodged the next attack and created a beam sword with his hand, cutting off Broco's head in one fell swoop.

Tora was having equal success against his opponent, showing how talented he was in battle. BOOM, he connected a powerful blow to his opponent's stomach and then a devastating to his head, disintegrating him instantly. "How's that's for lower class," he taunted.

Bardock came crashing down hard into the midst of an entire company of Saiyan elites. He leaned over and touched his ribs, clearly broken and his head bleeding from the back. He stood up gingerly, 'Damn, he hits hard.' Bardock looked at his surroundings, all around him was a corps of loyal Saiyan troops. At any moment, any one of them could join the fight and he would be done. Bardock counted on Saiyan pride playing a huge factor, none of them were members of the king's royal guard and a challenge on the throne could he respected. Although, the idea of a low class solider challenging the throne was completely preposterous. Vegeta landed in front of Bardock, he wasn't in great shape either. His battle armor damaged, his ribs may have been broken also. His face was bleeding and his neck bruised from the chokehold. "Stand down Saiyan, you have fought bravely. If you stop now, I'll kill you quickly," the monarch called out.

"Fuck you, Vegeta! You're making a mistake, you bastard. Frieza will kill us all!"

"Too bad," Vegeta grinned. "You won't live to see it."

Vegeta charged at Bardock again, punching him hard in the face then unleashing a ferocious combo of jabs which crippled the rebel. Bardock fell to the side, his vision going blurry to the sound of cheers from the elite soldiers.

Tora and Paragus quickly joined the fight outside, they could tell that Vegeta was winning and doing so handedly. The two rebels stood on the sideline watching the battle, each one cheering for a different purpose. Tora was cheering for his friend while Paragus was merely rooting against the king. "Shit, your boy is losing," Paragus pointed out.

"Fuck the king, Bardock can do it," Tora replied spitting on the ground.

"Well he'd better. I'll try after he does, but if he fails we'll both be executed for treason."

"Get up Bardock!"

This shout enraged the king, "You're next!" As he kicked Bardock hard in the stomach and spit on him.

In the next instant, there was another explosion at the palace. BOOOM!!

Gine's body was sent flying to the ground as she caught the full blast of a powerful ki beam. Her body collided with the Golden Vegeta statue, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Her opponent followed her and brutally began stomping on her stomach, each step releasing more blood and bile from her mouth until she was barely conscious. Tora tried to intervene but was engaged by another Saiyan warrior, since this wasn't part of a protected challenge it was fair game and Saiyans love a fight. Vegeta saw this happening and took advantage of the opportunity to torture Bardock. He grabbed a handful of Bardock's hair and forced him to watch his wife savagely be beaten. "Kale, end it!"

"With pleasure, my king!" Kale grabbed Gine's tail as she cried out in a shriek of pain which echoed throughout the entire planet. Kale angrily yanked her tail out of her body! Laughing maniacally!

"NOOOO!" Bardock shouted as he struggled to gain his footing.

All went silent, the only thing Bardock could hear in this world was Gine's voice "Bardock, my husband. Give em hell."

Those were her last words, Kale savagely twisted her neck killing her instantly. She was gone.

The woman he loved.

The mother of his children.

Throughout every battle, every war, every scar he never felt such pain. The pain was deep, unending, extraordinary pain. Every fiber in his being rocked, his heart completely shattered. His children would grow up without their mother, his soulmate gone.

And that was it.

Bardock snapped.

All he saw was white, white fire. He heard no sounds, his aura spiked a vibrant white as he unconsciously shoved Vegeta away from him. He launched himself towards Kale who was too busy laughing to defend against the attack. Bardock's fist went straight through Kale's chest, killing him instantly. Then the enraged Saiyan flew towards the king and unleashed his own ferocious combination. He battered the royal and refused to let up, his anger serving as a sort of adrenaline. It wouldn't take long for the king to regain his form however, he countered the blows with a ki blast to the stomach. Bardock retreated back and the two stared each other down again, Vegeta attacked first. His flurry of punches was blocked by a newly invigorated Bardock, bruising his forearms badly. Bardock knew that he needed to end this fight soon or he'd run out of fuel. 'How can I use Vegeta's arrogance to my advantage?" He escaped into the sky, one last move. Bardock launched two small ki orbs from his hands, Vegeta dodged them both laughing loudly. "Guess you're done now with pathetic moves like that!"

Bardock put his hands together and charged up his most powerful attack holding it for several seconds, giving it all his energy. If this move didn't work, he'd be dead and he knew it. Vegeta confidently put his guard up to protect against the attack.

Suddenly, he stumbled. Turning around he saw the two ki blasts from earlier had boomeranged back around and smacked him in the back, not enough power to hurt him. But enough to distract.

Bardock seized his chance and flew at top speed with his energy beam, when Vegeta turned back around his challenger was mere inches away.

YAAHHHHHH

Bardock shouted as he pushed his hands into Vegeta's stomach sending the beam straight through his body. A hole 8 inches in diameter appeared in Vegeta's stomach like a smoking crater. The monarch fell to the ground noiselessly.

The victorious Bardock collapsed to his knees from exhaustion. Tora walked over, raising his friend's hand triumphantly. "ALL HAIL KING BARDOCK!"

He was too exhausted to fight, but he took mental notes of the Saiyans who didn't show respect to the new king.

Bardock woke up inside a small pod filled with a warm, clear liquid surrounding him. He wore a breathing mask over his face and plugs on several places of his body. The injuries he sustained no longer ravaged his body. His broken ribs felt brand new, his severe concussion had receded as well as every other injury. These rejuvenation tanks were the ideal example of scientific ingenuity, a necessity in Saiyan life. The timer to the tank beeped and the fluid began draining immediately, Bardock freed himself from this tiny machine. The first person he saw was Tora, he wore a few bandages from his battle signifying that he hadn't yet went into a tank of his own. Bardock stood up quickly, feeling that his power had grown immensely from his near fatal battle with Vegeta. He briefly flexed his muscles with an evil smirk on his face, reveling in his tough won victory. It was easily one of the toughest battles of his lifetime.

"Where's Raditz," he grumbled to his friend.

Tora turned and bowed in reverence with a large grin on his face, "My king."

Bardock punched his friend in the shoulder, "Stop playing. Where's my son?"

Tora straightened up, rubbing his shoulder would show weakness and that was not allowed.

"He's in the courtyard, grieving." There was no reason to ask why, Bardock himself still felt the feeling affects of losing his wife in the battle. He passed out before all of the fighting was done, so there was still so many questions about how everything played out.

"Who survived the battle?" The new ruler asked.

"Besides us: Raditz, Borgo, Paragus, and Fasha. I'm sorry about Gine, brother."

"It's all right, at least she received a warrior's death. I'll go see Raditz, have you found Kakarot?" Bardock remembered this hadn't been a power grab, although he would enjoy the perks of kingship. The move was done in an effort to save his sons and free them from Frieza.

"Yeah, his pod left two days ago. He's heading to a planet called Earth."

"Alright, we'll retrieve him when we evacuate."

Bardock attempted to get up and walk towards the courtyard, but Tora stopped him again. "Sire-"

"Tora,"Bardock cut in gruffly. "don't call me that. What is it?"

"There are a couple of things we need to do. We need to reward everyone who helped you, prepare your coronation, root out traitors and threats to the throne."

"Look, I'll do that shit later. I'm going to find my son."

"Some of it we can do later, but the sooner we do it, the better. We need to solidify your position as king."

Bardock nearly stormed out, "You'd make a better king than me, maybe you should've killed the bastard Vegeta." He laughed as a thought popped into his head, 'I should have thought this out more.'

The courtyard was a large clearing behind the great palace of Vegeta. It was surrounded by some of the tallest trees on the whole planet. Trees with trunks half as wide as an Oozaru and taller than one. Their big leafy leaves produced some of the finest fruit in the galaxy, this one of the only places where fruit grew in abundance on the planet. The size and taste of the fruit, made it such a delicacy that it was reserved for only royals and super elites. The courtyard itself wasn't a really a courtyard, it was more so a graveyard for important Saiyans. Royal weddings could be held here as well as funerals.

Raditz was sitting in the center of the courtyard next to his mother's body. He wasn't crying, Saiyan warriors never cry. He might as well have been though, the emotion was completely crippling. He was paralyzed. After he heard the cheers of his father's victory he rushed out of the palace only to find his mother's body laid on the battlefield, desecrated without a tail. 'Had this fight really been worth this price?'

As his scouter blinked, he recognized the presence of the new strongest Saiyan on the planet approaching.

"Father."

"Son."

Bardock kneeled down next to his son, the two of them remained utterly silent for what seemed like an eternity. Neither man willing to talk, neither one able to express the emotion they were feeling in the time. "She died a warrior's death," Bardock finally said. It was probably the most emotional thing that a Saiyan could say.

"She died, so that we could live Father."

The two men stood to their feet, "Family before Crown" they both said solemnly. Unable to contain their emotion any longer, it manifested itself in another way and they both started laughing. "It's funny, cause you're the King now."

"And you're the Prince."

Raditz and Bardock proceeded to dig a large hole with their bare hands to bury Gine. Gently placing her inside the ground, protecting her body with an energy barrier. The barrier would keep the bugs from eating her flesh. Bardock then commissioned one of the Royal Aides to build a tombstone over her grave, "Gine, the greatest Saiyan Woman." His orders were rough, he had no idea how to be nice to servants. He and Vegeta had that and many other qualities in common.

Bardock and Raditz then flew back to the palace, "So father, what's next?"

"I don't fucking know, Tora has a bunch of shit for me to do. I don't wanna do it. I just wanna drink tonight, eat and kill something."

"That sounds like a good plan." They sped up towards the palace cruising over Bardock's new planet.

Tora had already been pushing the aides to get to work with Bardock's banquet, it needed to be held tonight.

"Get to work you lazy scum or I'll kill you myself!" Tora yelled at them.

"I see you got things in order here," Bardock laughed. "Hey you, fetch me and my son the strongest drink in the kingdom. If you take longer than 2 minutes, I'll blow you up." He berated one of the newer assistants. Tora laughed, "Same old Bardock."

One of the servant walked in slowly and tenderly, afraid to set off their new King. They knew the sensibilities of Vegeta, but Bardock was brand new and he was formerly low class. They had no idea what could set him off.

"My Lord, King Bardock, uhh your majesty," the servant boy stuttered out. "You have a visitor."

"Tell him unless he has whores and drink, I'm uninterested."

Nervously, the child responded "his name is Paragus sir. He said he needed a word with you."

Bardock grew angry quickly and a child not following directions was one of those things that set him off, Raditz knew that well. He reached over and grabbed the boy by his shirt, pulling him closer to his muscles. "What. Did I. Just. Say!"

Before the boy died of a heart attack, Tora intervened. "My lord, he helped us today. Go see him please."

Bardock grunted and dropped the child to his butt, "Fine! Where's my drink!"

"Right here Sire," another servant stumbled up to the king with an unopened bottle of Vegeta's finest drink. In an uncivilized manner, he ripped off the top and downed a big gulp while he headed to receive Paragus.

"Paragus! Welcome," Bardock belligerently gestured to the magnificence of the palace. "All this shit is mine! Ha, and you helped. What can I do for you?"

Paragus extended his hand to meet Bardock's.

"Well Sire, before you rebelled Vegeta had ordered my son to be killed."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Of course, I'll make sure that won't happen. I'll get Tora right on that! That all you wanted, have a drink with me."

"There's something else, I'd like to take my son and leave."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Vegeta is dead. I've served the race for a long time now, I served you in your uprising. I think I've earned a break."

Bardock already had his answer prepared, he would use the boy as leverage also. If Paragus turned down the next offer, then he'd have to kill them both.

"Hmm, I don't know Paragus. You're a good fighter and I hear your son is tremendously powerful. I'll tell you this, we're all leaving soon before Frieza gets here but a leave from the kingdom? I'll tell you what, you may go wherever you please from here on one condition. If I call you are required to answer and come back to war, we may need that son of yours against Frieza."

Paragus realized by the tone of Vegeta's voice that he hadn't fully learned how to be tactful, this was going to be a one time offer.

"I accept your terms my king." The two men shook hands in agreement. Pushing the advantage more, Bardock continued, "consider it a reward for assisting in the battle. I'll see you tomorrow at my victory banquet."

"Of course, my lord," Paragus bowed as he took his leave. Wondering why he just didn't punch Vegeta first.

Bardock returned to his friends and his son, tonight they drank and ate and fucked to celebrate. Bardock brought the sexiest whore in the planet to his chambers that night, he drank and ate and fucked her to forget. Gine was gone.


	3. Prologue Part 3- Exodus

Prologue part 3- Exodus

I own no part of DBZ.

Bardock arose with a massive headache, that Saiyan swill really packed a punch. He rolled over to find the naked whore still laying in his bed, it was dangerous for her to leave first. She could be accused of stealing something and killed for it. He pushed her out the bed towards her clothes, "Go Woman! Get out!"

After a brief shower, he went to meet Tora. Today was the day of his coronation and the first day to prepare for evacuating the planet, it was going to be busy. Bardock stepped out of the King's room wearing his traditional battle armor until Tora stopped him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To greet the idiots Tora," Bardock replied.

"You gotta change into something else. Here, I had the servants working all night on it." Tora handed Bardock a new suit of Saiyan armor, one that was fit for a king. The armor was made out of the finest material, extremely light and flexible. It was modeled directly after Vegeta's, but there was no royal insignia and instead of red the cape was now green. The shoulder pads and boots were trimmed with gold and there was even a belt for his tail which was also solid gold. "Now this is more like it."

Raditz met his father, Tora and the other close allies in the foyer as they prepared to face the crowd of enthusiastic Saiyans. Everyone was wearing new armor to denote their importance, the servants really had a late night. Raditz's armor was also a work of art. It was built just like father's with black as the primary color and no cape, but the gold was still shining on his also.

Fasha and Borgos pushed open the door leading from the palace to reveal a large crowd of cheering Saiyans anxious to meet their new king. When Bardock stepped forward, everyone got on one knee. This was their act of swearing loyalty to the new king.

"Why is this crowd smaller than it should be?" Raditz whispered to his father's best friend.

"The elites truly loyal to Vegeta are already planning to flee and rescue his son from Frieza. The bastards," Tora answered.

"What? Let's kill them now before they leave," Raditz whispered back.

"Relax, my prince. I already have a plan for that," Tora's grin grew even larger.

Bardock was a uncultured king, it was evident in his speech and mannerisms but he defeated Vegeta and Saiyans follow strength.

"Listen, tomorrow we'll begin planning space pods to leave. That bastard Frieza is coming here to kill us and blow up the planet. Now, we can't beat Frieza yet but give me some time and I will become a Super Saiyan. Then I'll kill him and we'll rule the galaxy." The last part of his speech was ,etc with resounding applause.

"Once I kill Frieza, we will return to our home and rule! Everyone must leave, take your family and spread far around the galaxy. We must do this to preserve the Saiyan race, while you're gone train hard and kill harder!"

More cheers of applause.

"Now tonight is my banquet here in the palace, but tonight we all drink and eat like kings. I've instructed my servants to bring food and drink to every home on the planet! Today begins a new day for Saiyans everywhere!!"

'Goddamn, maybe I'm not so bad at this after all,' Bardock thought as he walked back inside leaving the roaring crowds of Saiyans behind him.

That night Bardock made good on his promises as large portions of food and drink went out to family on the planet. Part of his low class upbringing came an understanding that so many of these families were hungry and in addition t that, they were leaving in days. It made no sense to keep the royal stockpile full of food when they were abandoning the planet.

The servants finished setting up the grand banquet, food from all over the galaxy was represented here. Ridiculously large portions of it too, they were feeding a crowd of hungry Saiyan elites. The table for the banquet ran around 25 meters long and end to end was covered with delicious meats. There were goblets as tall as humans, containing a saiyan's favorite drink. The Royal Banquet of Bardock was easily the place to be. There were about 50 warriors invited to share dinner with the king, all of them were elites and they arrived for the show. Bardock finished putting on his regal armor while waiting for his son to join him. The younger Saiyan walked in, now the official Crown Prince of their race and the heir to the throne. "Father, you ready?"

Bardock took another swig of his drink, "Lets get this shit over with. I'm ready to eat."

Tora has really outdone himself, as Bardock as Raditz entered the dining hall the elite warriors were already seated. They began to clap as Bardock entered, he quickly walked to the head of the table and motioned for them to sit. At the head part of the table was Raditz, Tora, Fasha, and Borgos. Bardock could sense actual reverence in the room, he earned his win over Vegeta and that caused some of the previously rude elites to respect him. Tora stood up, "Thank you all for coming to pay respect to the new King, King Bardock!"

The room erupted in applause.

"There are a few people I'd like to thank especially before we eat so let me do that now. If I call your name, please come to the front before the king."

Tora began to rattle off a list 10 names, the men and women followed directions and rose to stand before the king. As they bowed, Bardock noticed a smirk across Tora's face. Tora gave a quick signal, so discreet that only people who knew the intent caught it. In the next instant, 10 death beams flew across the room piercing holes in half of the warriors standing before the king. They fell lifelessly to Bardock's feet. Tora had planned this from the moment he raised Bardock's hand triumphantly, immediately recognizing which elites did show reverence. Instead of using normal servants, he snuck in 10 low class soldiers who'd been friends of he and Bardock and planned the murder of the disloyal men.

Everyone's jaws dropped, while Bardock laughed loudly. It was customary that Saiyans didn't wear their scouters to a formal dinner, no could have seen this outcome. Tora turned back to the group of Saiyans already seated at the table, "Stand and pledge your loyalty to King Bardock, to both his sons and to the Crown." The warriors did just that, impressed by the display of power exercised by the king's right hand.

The 10 lower class warriors took the seats of the men they just killed and joined the ranks of the elites. Bardock signaled for everyone to eat and drink, Tora had secured the loyalty of everyone in the room. The King smiled, "I almost forgot just how violent Saiyans were."

"There's one more thing I need to do," Tora whispered back. "No one will intervene with your reign. You'll kill Frieza and come back, every knee shall bow."

The dinner continued without another violent interruption from Tora or Bardock. Women came and danced for the drunk warriors as the ate and laughed throughout the whole night. Towards the end of the night, Tora grabbed Raditz, Borgos and a few other warriors he trusted as they snuck out the back door. "Where are we going?" Raditz asked.

Tora smiled again,"We've got some people to teach a lesson to." Tora was carrying a large bag with him as he guided them over to the military field. When they reached the area where space pods were kept, he began counting. 1-2-3-4. "We've got four deserters," Tora said. Knowing exactly where they'd launch from the group silently and quickly headed over there. Tora led his group to the ground and approached the four deserting Saiyans, "Going somewhere?"

"Tora, what are you doing here?" One of the men responded angrily.

"I'm taking care of traitors, you will not make it off this planet alive!"

He signaled for his team to attack pressing the numbers advantage. After a short battle, the king's team won. Raditz himself proved his worth in the battle earning respect from more of his father's men. Tora reached inside his bag and removed several sets of large, metal handcuffs. Everyone recognized what these were, energy draining restraints. Forcefully, he placed them on the criminals which essentially rendered their power levels as low as possible. "Carry their bodies and tie them to the top of the palace, they can stay there and starve,"he ordered. Now, the business was taken care of.

2 days later

Bardock and his team finished their preparations for leaving the planet, everything they would need for a galactic trip was ready. They stored everything on Vegeta's flagship, there was no time to build Bardock his own. Throughout the day every Saiyan was packing up and preparing for their destinations with their scouters in tow to help them find planets with weaker populations. They all had their orders to avoid planets under Frieza's control and once they heard news of the demon's demise they could return home. Many Saiyans were thankful for the warning Bardock provided, it meant they could live.

Bardock boarded the ship where his friends and his crew was waiting. He was bringing many people with him, knowing it was a risk of Frieza finding them more easily. Aboard he had his chefs, maintenance man, pilot, and doctors.

"Set the course for Earth!"

"Right away sir!"

The spaceship punched off and rocketed through the air, a long trip ahead.

Frieza arrived at planet Vegeta in his massive spaceship. "Zarbon?"

The pale green alien ran to his master's side. "Didn't I order every monkey to return here to this miserable planet?"

"Yes, my lord," Zarbon replied.

"Then why are my scouters picking up almost no life forms! Take a pod and check it out!"

"Right away!"

Zarbon got into a space pod and took it to the Saiyan planet, crashing hard on the surface creating a large crater. Frieza was absolutely right, there was no Saiyan life remaining on this planet. It appeared as if they left like thieves in the night, just gone. Zarbon wandered around the planet until he arrived at the palace, it was nearly demolished. His scouter registered a few very low power levels at the top of the palace, so he levitated himself towards them. There he found 4 Saiyans tied to the roof dying of starvation and dehydration.

"Lord Zarbon," one of them said weakly.

"What the hell happened here?"

The Saiyans told Frieza's right hand the entire story of Bardock's rebellion and the evacuation. "Thanks for the information," Zarbon levitated himself again to leave.

"Aren't you going to rescue us?"

"Why, I have no use for weak monkeys. Goodbye," Zarbon laughed as he returned to Frieza's spaceship.

After giving his report the galactic emperor, Frieza said only "Fetch me Vegeta. We're going monkey hunting."

Bardock's ship approached Earth quickly, piercing its white hot atmosphere. The pilot found a large clearing to land the Saiyan warship. The Saiyans couldn't help but notice the greenery of the planet and the abundance of water, it was very different than their home. As soon as they stepped off the ship, the first things the Saiyans noticed was the weak gravity of this place. Raditz used his scouter to look for power levels, "This planet is full of weaklings. Kakarot could have killed everyone by now," Raditz laughed.

"Stop playing, use that to search for your brother."

Raditz pressed a button on the side of his scouter several times, at last he spoke "I think I found him." Raditz led the way as Bardock, Tora, and Borgos followed him to Kakarot.

They arrived at small hut on an island in the middle of a large ocean. Inside they saw a baby boy, a special baby boy. This child had Bardock's exact hair and a tail to match. The little boy was being fed by an elderly man, bent over from the weariness of age. "Someone found Kakarot, let's go."

Bardock knocked loudly on the door. The elderly man left the grumpy baby alone in a high chair as he went to answer the door. He opened the door to see four large, muscular people standing in front of him. "Oh you must be the boy's father. My name is Gohan, please come in."

Bardock was instantly surprised by the old man's demeanor, but I guess it could be expected since he was such a weakling. He gestured for his friends to wait outside as he and Raditz entered.

Gohan walked back to the kitchen to find Kakarot out of his seat, lifting up the entire refrigerator looking for more food. Both Raditz and Bardock laughed at this sight, he was a Saiyan alright. Raditz stepped forward, setting down the refrigerator and lifting his brother up.

Gohan laughed, "He's a great boy. Incredibly strong and fussy. But a great kid."

"My name is Bardock, I am the king of a race called the Saiyan warriors. Thank you for feeding my son, I'll be taking him with me now."

"Of course," Gohan replied.

The king exited the small hut with his two princes in tow. "Let's go," He said.

"Bardock wait," Tora interrupted. "Maybe we should leave Kakarot."

"What?? Are you crazy, leave my brother here with these weaklings?" Raditz was indignant at the mere suggestion of it.

"Tora, are you still drunk?" Bardock replied.

"Hear me out. Frieza is looking for us, he'll be hunting down Saiyans in every corner of the galaxy. What if he finds us before you reach Super Saiyan? Then what?" Tora took Bardock's silence as a sign to keep talking. "Your whole line will end. Frieza will never find Kakarot here, it's the only planet with in the whole system. Kakarot can be safe until it's time to return for him."

"You want me to leave my son? Alone? On this planet of weaklings," Bardock was growing frustrated at this point.

"No, not alone. One of us can stay, to watch over him. Make sure he learns how to fight. At least until you've killed Frieza." Tora pushed his point even further, "let that old man raise him and Borgos can watch over Kakarot. You've got to keep the boy alive."

"Father, you can't seriously be considering this." Raditz was outraged, his baby brother being left on this planet of weaklings, he'd never become a true warrior. Normally, Bardock would have punched Tora and kept moving., but he had a feeling. A similar feeling to the premonition of Frieza wiping out their race. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew Kakarot was destined to be great and Earth was critical to his growth. He'd had the vision on his way to this planet, that removing Kakarot would be a mistake.

"Fine, the boy stays. Borgos you will stay here with him."

"Father-"

"Enough Raditz,"Bardock's voice escalated. "I've made my decision, Kakarot shall remain here until I come back for him. Let's go back to the old man."

Knocking again, Gohan let them in. Bardock briefly explained the situation they were in and laid out his requirements. "His name is Kakarot, it will remain Kakarot. Be careful of full moons, he keeps his tail. Also, do not let him mate with a woman of this planet. I will have someone for him when I return. This is Borgos, he will watch over him. He must receive training in martial arts. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait, you're leaving your son here?" Gohan asked pointedly, he was scared by the Saiyans but really confused.

"Is there a problem, weakling? You will raise him or you will die!" Bardock roared at the old master.

Gohan was left with no choice other than to raise this alien baby dropped at his door step.

"I understand," Gohan sighed.

"Kakarot I shall return," Bardock said as he left his son in a stranger's home. It wasn't that the King was emotional about leaving his son, he would be alive and safe from Frieza's wrath.

Leaving Borgos to his fate on the planet Earth, Bardock's spaceship launched its engines and exploded through the vast expanse of outer space. Bardock would begin the process of training for his showdown with Frieza.

About a year later, Borgos betrayed Bardock by leaving Earth for a brief vacation outside of the Milky Way. Borgos was killed by Zarbon at a bar far away from Earth. Leaving the young Saiyan prince abandoned on Earth.

From here we time skip through the events of Dragonball to the beginning of DBZ. Kakarot goes through everything except marrying Chi-Chi and Gohan's birth.

A/N: Gohan will exist however, I'm delaying his birth for very specific reasons. He will be different than Chi-Chi's son however.


	4. Little Brother

Chapter 4- Little Brother

Many years later...

A strange moon, deep in the galaxy was being rocked by an intense battle on its surface.

Bardock laid on the ground, bruised and bloodied. He stood up slowly, his vision horribly blurred by the pain in his head, his left eye hanging out of its socket from a punch he took. He looked around for his opponent searching the desolate, blue-sanded moon for any sign. His right arm was completely unusable which only compounded his extensive list of injuries. I'm all his years and all his battles, Bardock had never been this injured, this close to death. How could things have gone so wrong, after all these years of preparation he fell short and laughably so. He'd trained around the galaxy, he'd found more Saiyans from the exodus and readmitted them to the Saiyan army. He'd been careful to avoid Frieza, until he was chased down and trapped on this desolate moon. Every move he made since becoming King was dedicated to this moment, to battling his greatest enemy, and now to losing.

His foe walked closer and closer, at least a foot shorter than Bardock his white and purple face cast a devious smirk. Frieza's body was completely unharmed, not a single scratch existed on the galactic emperor. The tyrant, arrogant as always approached his enemy slowly like a tiger stalking its prey. Frieza was the ultimate predator in the universe and now Bardock was his next kill. "Hohoho, you foolish monkey. You thought you could hide from me? My power expands throughout the universe!" He threw another punishing blow to Bardock's ribs sending him flying across the landscape.

Raditz tried to run through his opponent to help his father, but it was no use. The pink blob Dodoria was merely toying with Raditz until Frieza gave the execution order. Frieza's directions were absolutely clear, all the Saiyans would fall by his hands and his hands alone. Tora was in a similar desperate circumstance against Zarbon. Over the years, Bardock had been able to locate and conscript more Saiyans from across the galaxy back into the army, but it was not enough. Half of their bodies littered the surface of the moon, it seemed like the end of the Saiyan race was going to happen despite Bardock's vision and preemptive action.

"Some primate king you are, can't even protect the rest of the chimps." Frieza scowled as he picked Bardock up using nothing but his tail, tightening it around the saiyan's neck. Bardock could force out very few words with his remaining energy, "Raditz, run!"

Tora heard the beckoning call and fulfilled his duty one more time, he charged up the largest attack he could slamming it into the ground. Zarbon stumbled backwards and this was the only hesitation they needed, the Saiyans made a break for the ship. As fast as they could possibly fly, Tora, Raditz, Fasha and a few others made it back to the ship. Before Dodoria and Zarbon could give chase, Frieza sent them a telepathic message, "Let them go."

Bardock was now doomed, his life completely in the hands of Frieza who was dedicated to wiping every Saiyan from the face of existence. The proud king of the Saiyans had one last vision before Frieza ended his life. A vision flashed in his mind, a vision of a glorious battle. Of Kakarot's impending victory, Bardock died with a smile on his face as Frieza choked the life out of him. A vision of his son killing this demon.

"Launch NOW!!" Raditz ordered the crew. The pilots fired up the large and powerful engines of Bardock's warship, setting into orbit of the lunar body.

"Why did they let us go?" Fasha asked curiously.

"We'll worry about that later, we need get out here!" Tora shouted at his wife. It was time to live to fight another day. Through intense training Bardock never developed enough power to become a Super Saiyan, he couldn't even damage Frieza, maybe this foe was far greater than they could have imagined.

"Where are we going King Raditz?" The pilot asked as their ship began to accelerate.

"We're getting Kakarot from Earth."

"Why'd you let those primates leave?" Dodoria asked the galactic emperor.

Frieza responded by punching Dodoria across the ship's main cabin. "Don't ever question me again, you fool!"

He paused, "Do you recognize the long haired Saiyan? He used to work for Vegeta until he betrayed their king. I think it's time we let our pet have his fun. Zarbon, did you intercept their location?"

"Yes. They're heading for a planet called Earth." The pale green alien responded while laughing at Dodoria's pain.

"Good. Dispatch Vegeta to that planet when he has finished his current mission."

Raditz sat aboard his warship wondering what these past years had done to his younger brother Kakarot. He was never a fan of his father's decision to leave Kakarot on such a planet and now he could do nothing but hope he was still alive. Hope he wasn't a weakling, someone who could help against Frieza. They had been gone far too long and father lost contact with Borgos many years ago, who knew if Kakarot knew anything about the saiyans. Everything was unclear, Raditz hated when things were unclear. He blamed his father for his own death, Bardock had been too busy drunk grieving Gine and acting ruthless across the galaxy to get them prepared for Frieza. He thought he'd been training hard, but it was not nearly enough. Bardock trained by fighting weaklings on planets without any real warriors, the last years father and son had slaughtered so many people they were creating waiting lines in Otherworld. His failure had now left Raditz and Kakarot parent-less but that wasn't a rarity amongst saiyans. They were a war tribe, however if they indeed wanted vengeance against Frieza for enslaving them, they'd have to grow. Hopefully Kakarot could be the key to that growth. There weren't many Saiyans left, after Frieza left planet Vegeta he began hunting down the Saiyans effectively killing a large number of them, those who hadn't been successful in hiding or gotten sloppy. Vegeta had also been on his own hunt, constantly searching for Raditz and Bardock he killed every Saiyan that didn't swear fealty to him immediately. Those that did, remained alive serving in Vegeta's small army under the control of Frieza, the galactic emperor.

Raditz was angry and he had plenty of outlets for that anger. He took his father's position upon the throne of the warship watching it progress through the endlessness of space. They'd been traveling for a month now, Earth was close and Raditz craved to get out of his ship and hit something. Cooped up on the warship with no place to train and get stronger was driving him insane. He needed to get stronger to face Frieza, not to mention that Vegeta was still looking for him across the cosmos. The young king's concentration was broken as Letty came to see him. "Sire, we're approaching Earth now. I've prepared for the ship to make landing procedures."

The king glanced over at her, "I understand."

Letty had grown to become a great friend to Raditz, she donned her own saiyan battle armor with purple highlights. She was a talented fighter, but that was far from her best quality. Letty was a certified genius, about a year younger than Kakarot she was already the lead engineer for the ship. She'd been born of chaos, the daughter of Fasha and Tora during their exodus from Frieza. Her hair was often tied back in a long ponytail, her armor accentuating every curve on her body, a voluptuous shaped woman with a caramel skin complexion. She was brilliant and a little sadistic like her father.

Raditz got up from his throne and headed back to his room. Flipping on the light to wake up Carra, she was another full blooded saiyan woman.

"Goddamn it! I was sleeping," she shouted. Carra was known for her spunky and outrageous personality, the kind of fire that usually came with saiyan women was amplified by her. She was definitely a wild child, a fun loving person who could kick your ass in a heartbeat.

"Woman, I'm the king. Get up, we're making our approach," Raditz replied barely giving her the time of day. He came in to grab his scooter, retrieving it from his nightstand.

"But Raditz, I want you back in beeeeddd." She sat up dropping the blanket from covering her enticing the king to strip off his armor, nearly successfully. It was no surprise that Raditz had chosen her, she was absolutely beautiful and a deadly warrior; the perfect match for a king. Carra reached out to him, placing her hand on his chest. "Come on, just a quick one. Kakarot can wait."

Raditz looked down at his sexy woman, her body was calling for him to slide back in between her thighs. "Yeah, fuck that kid. He can wait."

Earth

"Damnit!" Yamcha yelled as he slammed his fist hard on the tiny table in Master Roshi's small island home. The former bandit completely smashed the Martial Arts Instructor's table.

"Yamcha, you're buying me a new table!" Roshi shouted at his longtime friend while everyone laughed aloud.

"Yes! Did you really think you could beat the world champion in an arm wrestling challenge Yamcha?" Kakarot cheered as he grabbed his prize, the last slice of pizza. It appears that Kakarot had grown up well with his friends who had basically become the family he never had. He was the world champion in Martial Arts and the strongest fighter on the planet. The young Saiyan warrior had hair exactly like his father's and his tail was still intact, the only clue to his strange alien heritage that he knew of. Gohan, before he passed, figured that strange men with tails would never be coming back and so he lied to Kakarot by claiming he didn't know about the boy's family. Kakarot was always ready for a fight, he constantly wore his red Martial Arts Gi almost never wearing regular clothes. He was constantly in training mode, his undershirt, boots and wristbands weighing several thousand pounds each. The small home was full of laughter and love. Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi and of course Kakarot were catching up after a long time apart. Everyone's laughter immediately ceased, "Do you guys sense that?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah," Kakarot's face suddenly grew very tense. "I feel several high power levels close by. There's a few of them over 1,000. What the hell is going on?"

The large Saiyan royal warship landed flatly in the green planet, shutting down its engines and coming to a rest on an isolated bluff. The Saiyans led by King Raditz stepped off, the team consisted of Carra, Letty, Fasha, Tora, Brock and about 4 more warriors loyal to the Crown.

"Why is there so much life here?" Tora asked in disgust. "Kakarot should have taken over this entire planet by now. I bet that old bastard didn't tell him about his heritage."

"I don't wanna hear it," Raditz cut him off bluntly. "It was your bright idea to leave him here. Everyone turn on your scouters, Kakarot should be the strongest warrior on the planet."

Everyone followed the boss's request, immediately scanning the globe for high power levels.

"There's so many low levels here. Maybe it's the pathetic gravity on this planet. Can't believe the prince was forced to grow up here among these weaklings," Carra blurted out. She was silenced by a stern look from the king, he still commanded a load of respect from everyone there.

"This can't be right," Fasha jumped in the conversation with her report. "I'm sensing two power levels, both around 350. There's nothing higher."

"Your scouter must be broken. Try it again," Raditz commanded.

"She's right," Letty pointed out. "I'm getting the same reading."

"Let's check out the one surrounded by similar power levels, maybe Kakarot is fighting now."

With that, the group of Saiyans flew off in the direction of a small, isolated island filled with relatively small power levels.

"Kakarot! Here we come!"

"It's not Piccolo. They're coming this way now! Let's go." Kakarot led his group of friends outside to confront the uncertain threat.

Stepping outside out the home, they prepared for the invasion.

Immediately, they saw the flying aliens bearing down on their location. The strangers landed on the beach outside of Master Roshi's small home.

"What the hell is going on? They all look like Kakarot," Krillin wondered aloud. The bald man was brave, but even he knew that this would be a bloodbath if they challenged these foes.

"Damn, you look just like him," the tallest of the invaders said. His hair dropped all the way to his back, he wasn't the most powerful of the group but he seemed in charge as the rest of the group deferred to him.

"Look like who, who are you people and what do you want?" Kakarot said bravely, instinctively stepping in front of Bulma.

"You really don't recognize your own brother, Kakarot?"

"What are you talking about, I don't have a brother."

"Explain how I know your name then, you look just like our father. Good to see you're fit in fighting shape," Raditz chuckled as he uncurled his tail.

"Who are you?" Kakarot couldn't help but notice the tail that this man had and the tails that all of the invaders possessed.

"I am Raditz, the king of the Saiyan race. And you, you're my little brother Kakarot. You were sent here to purge this planet of life. We're the most powerful race of warriors in the universe, you should know all of this. You were sent here as an infant. It is NOT acceptable that your power level is so low, I will not accept a Prince with such a pathetic amount of strength."

"Did he just say prince, Kakarot is a prince?" Bulma and everyone else's jaws dropped at this new revelation.

"I am not pathetic, and I don't know what you're talking about," Kakarot furiously denied.

"Kakarot. I need to tell you something, something your grandpa Gohan told me along time ago," Master Roshi began. "He found you, in a small spaceship when you were just a baby. Shortly after, some men came to get you but decided against it and left you here on this planet. The men all had tails like you, after that you were extremely violent and wanted to destroy everything in your sight. One day, there was a terrible accident and you fell from the mountain, hitting your head in a ditch. You should have died, but instead you healed and since that day you've been a normal, happy and kind child. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"So that's it? Kakarot hit his head, yes you're a Saiyan warrior. You belong to a great line of fighters, our father rebelled against the king to save us from Frieza and now that he's dead I am the king. You need to come with us," Raditz ordered.

"I won't be going anywhere with you," Kakarot barked back. "I may be Kakarot that you speak of, but this is my home now. I'm staying here, you and your friends can leave!"

He stepped forward to protest the new stranger more, but Raditz was fast. He jumped and knocked his brother back with a strong right hand, sending him flying to the sea about 500 yards away. Turning to the scared group of humans around Kakarot, Raditz began questioning them too. "Who are you weaklings?"

Stupidly, they decided to avenge their injured friend by jumping at Raditz. Within seconds all of the other Saiyans acted on instinct and smacked the entire group, leveling them to the ground.

"Damn, these guys hit hard." Yamcha, captain obvious pointed out while grabbing his broken ribs.

"I think I have internal bleeding," Krillin coughed out.

Kakarot had returned from his earlier scrape, to Raditz's delight there was not a single scratch on the young prince.

"What do you want from us?"

Raditz didn't even look over his shoulder as he responded to the question, " I came for you brother. However, now I'm not even sure you were worth the trip. Spar with me, if you do well I will bring you with us. We have many enemies and I may need your help."

"And if I say no?"

Raditz was indignant at the idea that Kakarot would refuse, he was the prince of all Saiyans. This was his way to escape this planet of weaklings and explore the galaxy, once they defeated Frieza then the two of them could rule together side by side. "If you refuse, I will kill you. I have no need for a useless little brother. If you die, I will personally kill every living person in this planet and claim it as the new home of the Saiyan race. Right now, you disgust me Kakarot. You have one hour to decide, find me when once you've made the right decision." Raditz brushed past his weaker brother and signaled to his team to leave. He levitated himself in disgust and began to fly away.

Letty was the last Saiyan to leave, she turned to Kakarot before taking off. "Raditz has wanted you by his side your entire life. Now that your father is dead, you're the only thing keeping him alive. Come join us, it's where you belong."

"Letty! We're leaving!" Fasha roared. And with that the Saiyans were gone.

"Do you think he'll come with us?" Tora asked the king.

"If he doesn't, I will make good on my threat. This planet is dead if he doesn't accept that he's a Saiyan warrior."

Earth's warriors sat in pain and desperation, they'd all heard Raditz's promise and there wasn't a one among them who believed he wouldn't follow through with it.

"What the hell do we do now?" Krillin asked.

Master Roshi spoke up first, admitting what no one else wanted to say.

"Kakarot, you really have no choice. You have to fight him, if you don't he'll kill everyone. I'm sorry, but there's no other option."

"Are you crazy old man? If he fights, he'll die." Bulma shouted, highlighting everyone's anxiety about the upcoming brawl.

"He is right, I have to fight him. Maybe he's just strong, his technique could be poor. If I don't, then we have no chance." Kakarot sat up and whistled for his flying cloud companion, Nimbus. It was time to face his fate.

"Your brother is running out of time, he probably got scared and ran away," Carra laughed at her own words. But her laughter was cut off quickly, by Raditz choking her and lifting her off the ground.

"Do not EVER speak about my brother like that again. He's your prince and you will learn to respect him."

"Sire," Brock interrupted Raditz's rampage. "He's coming."

Sure enough, Kakarot was flying over the horizon on Nimbus with his friends in tow. The heroes of Earth positioned themselves 20 yards out from the Saiyans landing on a short bluff to give them a good vantage point of the fight. They discussed their plan of action in case things got too bad for their friend, they agreed to go down swinging and protecting the earth at all costs.

"Brother, it's good to see you. I'm glad you came to your senses." Raditz applauded as his brother landed just a few feet away from him.

"If you're my brother like you claim, then you know I love a good fight. Let's take the stakes out of this one and just spar," Kakarot said.

"Ha, no way. I want to see what you're made of little brother. Everything you're made of. I want to know I've gotten your best fight."

"So be it!"

The two brothers stood in their battle positions, sizing one another up. Kakarot knew that he was outclassed but his brother's stance was amateur at best, it certainly didn't represent that of a seasoned galactic warrior which Raditz claimed to be. Maybe, just maybe Raditz wouldn't be too talented of a fighter and he could use that to his advantage. He was quickly proven wrong.

Raditz charged his brother quickly, smacking him in the face rocketing him across the landscape. Kakarot rubbed his mouth wiping the blood of, "this guy hits hard."

"Get up Kakarot. You're gonna need to do better than that."

Kakarot jumped back to his feet and charged his brother once more, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that would have leveled any of the Z Fighters. His speed was good, but Raditz was much, much faster. He dodged every strike, "Come on Kakarot," his words were cut off by an uppercut from the younger Saiyan. Raditz smiled and punched his brother in the face, but to his surprise his hand connected with nothing. One of Kakarot's favorite techniques, leaving a image of himself while he strategically moved to a different place. He punched his elder brother hard in the back sending Raditz flying to the ground. He began charging his favorite and most powerful attack.

KAMEHAMEHA!!!

Quickly, he charged a blue beam of potent energy sending it soaring towards his brother. The king's scouter blared as he registered the power of the blast.

"1200, where'd all that power come from??" He barely got up in time to dodge the beam as it crashed into the Earth's surface creating a giant crater.

"Nice moves. Maybe you aren't completely hopeless."

Kakarot panted loudly, that attack took a lot out of him. The two Saiyans clashed again their hands moving at near the speed of light, fighting his brother was pushing Kakarot to his limits. He took a powerful gut shot as blood ejected from his mouth, then a hammerfist sent him crashing to the Earth's surface. He got back up and charged Raditz again, who nimbly moved out the way. Kakarot turned around quickly, catching a knee right to his stomach followed by two jabs shattering the younger brother's nose. Then a spinning back kick and a suplex throw knocked his brother through a mountain and into a riverbed. Raditz launched his own volley of ki blasts down at his brother, they savagely ravaged his body before Kakarot could even move.

"Aw man, things are looking bad for him. We've got to do something," Krillin whispered to his friends.

"No," a newcomer surprised them all.

"Piccolo??! Where'd you come from?"

"I sensed a battle and decided to see who these invaders were. Whoever that is, he's holding back. He's not killing Kakarot for a reason," the Namekian answered.

"He claims he's Kakarot's brother. He's here to take Kakarot with him," Roshi answered.

"That makes sense, either way we should let this play out. I know you see those other guys over there, well I can take maybe one of them. They're strong, you guys are completely outclassed."

Raditz looked down at the mess he created, his brother laying in a crater of his own design, the water from the river nearly evaporated from the heat of Raditz's attack's. Kakarot was bloody and badly battered, but he rose slowly to face his adversary.

"You're strong, I've never fought someone this powerful."

"I'm glad you're alive Kakarot, I wasn't sure you'd survive that. We're not through yet," Raditz roared forward plunging his fist into Kakarot's face immediately breaking his jaw. The younger Saiyan cruised violently into the nearest mountain, shattering it completely as the rocks crushed his body.

"NOOOOO!!" Krillin cried out.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz charged orbs of bright purple energy in either hand and launched the powerful attack right at his brother, there was nothing Kakarot could do to move before being blasted again and again by the energy.

"Has Raditz killed his brother? I don't see how someone so weak could survive that?" Fasha asked.

"Bardock would have hated for this to happen, but Kakarot really is weak compared to Raditz. I know he expected better from his son,"Tora said.

King Raditz lowered himself to the ground, it seemed like his brother was done for indeed. "Kakarot, I hate that I've come all this way for you to disappoint me." Raditz turned around to walk back to his ship, when suddenly his scouter beeped again. Whipping around, he saw flashes of a bright, white light being emitted from under the rocks.

AHHHHH

Kakarot unleashed a victorious cry as his aura powerfully vaporized the rocks from around him. He stood up, completely worn out from battle. His body was absolutely ruined, his left arm hung dislocated and his ribs were completely shattered. The amount of blood coming from his face and limbs was appalling, but what was even more appalling is that he was still walking towards his brother. Raditz just stood in place, watching his badly injured brother get closer. 'Was Kakarot about to ask for mercy? Is he really that pathetic?'

He limped closer until he was mere feet away from the elder Saiyan, cocked his fist back and punched right at his brother.

Raditz dodged, this feeble but noble attempt at an attack and kicked his brother hard in the chest sending him flying back in the direction of the mountain. This time the Saiyan followed, sending blow after blow into Kakarot's chest completely rocking him and then finishing him with a ki blast to his already broken ribs knocking him down once more.

Raditz stood over his younger brother who was barely able to breathe, coughing up an alarming amount of blood, Kakarot was near death at this point in the fight. But, his Saiyan pride refused to let him end yet.

Kakarot pushed himself back up, staring his brother directly in the face. The courage and heart that Kakarot showed wowed everyone, the rest of the Saiyans looked on in admiration wondering if he'd earn such respect from the elder son of Bardock. Kakarot's body was cashed, the spirit was willing but the body unable. Raditz finally spoke, "You are indeed a Saiyan warrior. You refuse to lay down and die Kakarot, for that I'm impressed. Your fighting technique is also quite good, even though you lack the power. There may be hope for you yet."

"What's he saying?" Krillin asked nervously while he watched his friend very near death.

"He's saying, Kakarot can live. It seems like he respects him."

"That's great! So he's not going to destroy the earth?"

Piccolo groaned loudly, "He hasn't said anything about that yet."

"Brother, I will leave this planet in peace. We'll get you healed up and fire back off into the galaxy!" Raditz smiled, placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"This," Kakarot forced out weakly. "This is my home. I'm not leaving."

"Kakarot, we are meant to rule the galaxy. Our father died so we can avenge him, I need you to do that. Haha, you aren't strong enough to fight me off so you're coming and that's the end of it. You don't have a choice!"

Raditz threw Kakarot over his shoulder and flew back to their warship.

"Where are you going with Kakarot?" Krillin shouted to no response from Raditz or any of the other Saiyans,

"What's that beeping sound?" Piccolo said.

BOOM!

A bright, white light flashed followed by an explosion which rocked the countryside. Dense shrapnel ejected in very direction, while everyone struggled to take cover from the deadly flying metal. Smoke and fire. A deafening yell of pain. More blood.

"Kakarot!!!" Raditz and Krillin shouted at the same time. The bald man made his way over to his friend as quickly as possible, leaning over his body with his brother. Kakarot's chest had been impaled by a 3 foot metal dagger, shrapnel from the explosion. The entire Saiyan warship had exploded, there were no more regeneration tanks. Kakarot was doomed.

"Stay with me buddy," Krillin said tearfully.

Raditz was furious, he'd just gotten his brother back and now he was going to lose him to an explosion.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted in the direction of his Saiyan comrades who were all gathering their footing again.

"Kakarot stay with me!"

Kakarot coughed weakly, "it's not your fault Raditz. I don't blame you."

"Kakarot, buddy. You're going to make it," Krillin chimed in.

"Not this time, pal. You know what to do," Kakarot struggled to get anymore words out. "Raditz, promise me you won't kill them. Please Raditz, leave my home alone."

Raditz couldn't believe that his brother was so different than him, on his last breath he was begging for the life of his friends and his home. He'd fought bravely and refused to give up, Kakarot was a Saiyan after all. Not just a Saiyan, a Saiyan Prince.

"I won't kill them brother," Raditz said as Kakarot took his last, painful breath.

Suddenly, a voice crackled over Raditz's scouter.

"Hello Raditz," the familiar and sinister voice said. Raditz's mind began to run a million miles a minute, even though he hadn't heard the voice in years it was instantly recognizable.

It can't be. How'd he find me? How'd he contact me?

"Vegeta."

"You didn't actually think Frieza would let you escape did you? Zarbon planted a bomb in your ship as soon as you landed on that moon. Frieza was right, you'd be too stupid and scared to check before taking off."

"You did this? You'll pay Vegeta!"

"Hahaha, now I get to have my revenge, seems you're stuck on thist backwater planet. No more games, I'm coming for you Raditz. Now, be a brave Saiyan and take your death with honor. I'll see you soon."


	5. A New Journey

Chapter 5- A New Journey Begins

Raditz started blankly off into the distance, the last words ringing in his head. "I'm coming for you Raditz." He'd always known Vegeta and him would come face to face again, since abandoning his side to join Bardock's rebellion. When he last saw Vegeta it wasn't even close, the smaller Saiyan eclipsed him in power tenfold. While Raditz had been training extensively, common sense indicated that Vegeta had been doing so as well. If the gap closed, it wouldn't have been by that much. Show no fear, the motto of the Saiyan warriors. Raditz needed to show no fear to his men now. Their ship was completely destroyed and there was no way off this wretched planet. Even if there was, he couldn't leave. Vegeta sent a direct threat to him now, there was no backing down only preparation.

Tora noticed Raditz's stunned disposition, he needed to rectify that and bring Raditz back to reality. "What happened?"

"Vegeta, he's coming here," Raditz replied sternly. "We need to get prepared, he's probably about a year away by space pod."

"We can't train on a planet like this with such pathetic gravity."

"Well, we can't go anywhere. Vegeta blew up our ship, we're stuck here,". Raditz returned angrily.

"You can't stay here! You just tried to kill us!"Krillin objected furiously. The loss of his best friend had him feeling pretty bold and he was sick of these Saiyans just assuming they could do whatever they wanted.

The glares he earned from the Saiyans were more of a taunt than anything else, "Oh. You plan on stopping us, do you little man?"Carra said as she got in Krillin's face, daring him to step up.

"What are those Saiyans talking about now?"Bulma asked the green man with the excellent hearing.

"It looks like they're staying here. Something about a guy coming, they don't seem to be happy about it."

The Saiyans approached Bulma, Piccolo, and Master Roshi.

"Listen up earthlings, we're staying on this planet for the time being. We've got an enemy coming to fight us."

"That sounds like a you problem! We want you off this planet NOW!!" Bulma shouted. Her spunkiness was an admirable quality, but it pushed the limits of safety when she couldn't back it up.

"How do you suppose we do that, earth woman. Our ship and all of our pods have been destroyed. Besides if we left, you'd all be dead in a year."

"Why would we be in danger?"

"Haha," Raditz laughed. "If you think I'm mean, you should see Vegeta. He's been purging planets since he was a baby, along with Nappa they'll blow this planet up the second they see we aren't on it."

"Like it or not earthlings, you're stuck with us,"Tora added. "We've got a lot of training to do, Vegeta has a slightly larger group then we do. You, Namekian, I hope you can fight because we need to be prepared for this invasion."

"No, this is your fight. It isn't ours, our best friend is dead because of you. We won't help you!"Krillin's words were cut short as Raditz picked him up by his throat and began squeezing the life out of him with every syllable. "Be clear, Kakarot was my brother. The only reason you're still alive is because he asked me not to kill you, I'm a man of my word but I'm about to change my mind." He threw Krillin hard, slamming him against a bluff in the distance. "Look, this is the way it's going to be earthlings. This is both of our fights now, we have no intention on staying here. Once we can leave, we will get back to rebuilding our race."

Bulma stroked her chin as she thought carefully about her next words, "I can build you a spaceship. It will take time, but if you leave after you kill this enemy then I can build it. You're Kakarot's brother, which means that you're like family to us."

Raditz was taken back by that ridiculous statement, Kakarot had never even met him before and now his friends were treating them kindly after everything he'd said and done today. This planet really was full of soft-hearted weaklings and Raditz despised how much he did need these weaklings right now.

"All right, this is acceptable to us." Raditz, the king of the Saiyan race reached his hand out to shake hands with Bulma the genius engineer of Earth signaling a weird and fragile partnership.

Bulma took her plane back to capsule corps to grab some materials she could use to study the wreckage of the Saiyan warship to attempt her own recreation of it. Inside her ship was Krillin and Roshi, Piccolo opted to stay in the mountains and train with the Saiyans. Both races were extremely comfortable living outside in the elements of the world.

"Bulma, I can't believe that we're going to work with them," Krillin blurted out.

"Ugh, we've been over this. We don't exactly have a choice. They're here and they can't go anywhere, if we don't stay on their good side then the Earth is over with. Besides, I've got a plan."

"What is it?"

"Well obviously I couldn't tell them about the dragonballs, but we need them to wish Kakarot back. We'll have to collect them in secret to pull it off."

"If they catch us," Krillin started.

"If they catch us, we're dead. I know Krillin, but we won't be able to keep these Saiyans at bay forever without him. They're bloodthirsty killers, theres no reason to think they won't kill us after their fight. Kakarot is our ONLY hope to stay alive after this is over."

"Bulma-"

"What do you want me to SAY!!" Bulma's voice was a yell now as tears started to flow from her face. "I just watched my best friend get fucking pulverized by super race of invading ALIENS. And now he's dead with NO ONE left to protect us. I'm fucking scared Krillin, the only person I know who can save us is gone."

The rest of the ride to Capsule Corps was utterly silent as they landed and prepared to face their fate.

Meanwhile in Otherworld

Kakarot stood side by side with Kami in front of a very large desk, with an even bigger man in behind it. The large red man, wore a suit that could have fit a mountain, his body and off its features were gigantic. "Great King Yemma, I'm here to request that this man, Kakarot be allowed to train with Kaoi-Sama," Kami spoke in defense for the earth's mightiest hero.

"Let me see, Kakarot." King Yemma turned in his gigantic book containing the lives and accomplishments of every person in the galaxy. King Yemma's job was to identify if people needed to be sent to heaven or to hell based on the life they have lived. "Your accomplishments on Earth were indeed impressive. I'll let you train with King Kai," Yemma finally spoke.

"Yes!! That's awesome, you're the best guy. Thanks Kami," Kakarot shouted with glee. The idea of training in the otherworld with a Martial Arts Master was the most exciting thing in his entire existence.

"However, Kakarot you need to take Snake Way in order to get there. I cannot be held responsible if you fall. You'll be in hell, with no way out."

"Got it, big man. See you later," Kakarot sprinted towards Snake Way to begin his new journey.

Two months later

It had been a relatively shaky peace for the people involved in the deal made between the Earthlings and the invading Saiyans. There was a large amount of distrust between them, something that comes naturally when a race of aliens shows up and is forced to stay on the planet. It had been completely peaceful for the inhabitants of earth though, no one outside of the Z-Fighters knew what was happening. Before the first full moon cycle, Tora blew up the moon to prevent the Oozarus from obliterating the planet. It was an unpopular opinion from the viewpoint of the Saiyans, but it needed to be done as a show of faith.

Bulma sat in a large space outside of Caspule Corps working hard on building the Saiyans a new warship allowing them to leave. It wasn't her first choice for them to find out where she lived, but Raditz had demanded his people be allowed to assist in the building, so she had Saiyans all the time bringing her metals and other materials she needed. Probably the most helpful of the invaders was Letty, she was incredibly intelligent, not as smart as Bulma, but enough to be of some assistance in the actual engineering project required of building a warship. Over the last couple of months, the two had actually become pretty, good friends. However, it was extremely difficult for Bulma to lead a search for the dragon balls while Letty and the other Saiyans were always around.

"So, Bulma how'd you get to be so smart?" Letty asked curiously. Bulma liked Letty, she wasn't as rude or disrespectful as the rest of the other Saiyans, but she seemed to be devious. Bulma was definitely holding reservations on whether she could trusted or not, if the Saiyans would send a spy then Letty would easily be the best option. "I've been tinkering my whole life, my dad started this company and I just fell in line with it. I love it. Don't take offense, but Saiyans aren't generally the smartest people. How'd you get so bright?"

"My Father is smart too, I don't know I guess it's just natural. I've learned a ton just by working with you here."

The two women continued trying to solve the engineering problem of creating a ship to Raditz's exact specifications that could travel way faster than the speed of light. Letty had sketched the ship in order to meet what Raditz desired and now she was in charge of helping Bulma realize that dream.

"So, do you miss Kakarot? I mean, he was your best friend. You barely talk about him," Letty pushed.

"Yeah, I've known him for years. We became great friends, I never thought I'd lose him like that. We went on adventures together, just the greatest guy that I've ever met."

"Was it ever anything more than friendship."

Bulma blushed wildly, her skin turning a bright red. "No, I've been with Yamcha for awhile now. Kakarot was just a friend."

"Yeah well he was pretty cute, too bad he's gone now. Dad always said I would make a great princess, but I never really wanted that," Letty also blushed a little bit when she said that.

"There's always Raditz."

"Uh, no thank you." Letty rolled her eyes at this suggestion. "What I'm about to say stays here," she touched Bulma's shoulder to gain her eye contact.

"Of course," Bulma listened intently.

"Raditz seems over his head, he's not as confident as Bardock. Kakarot in the brief moment that we saw him fight seemed much braver and to be honest, I think he's afraid of Vegeta. It's just not the makings of a great Saiyan king,"Letty finished. It was risky to divulge this much information to Bulma, but it was part of her charge.

Two months earlier

"Daughter, I have a task for you," Tora said quietly.

"Yes father," Letty responded. She would have done anything to support her father.

"And this stays between us, I need you to spy on the earth woman, Bulma. Find out anything you can about this planet and anything you can about her. A woman that smart isn't just going to lie down and allow us to control her."

"Yes father, but why doesn't the king trust her?"

"Raditz, isn't smart enough to distrust her. But I don't trust her, she may be planning on sabotaging our ship or a way to kill us. Keep an eye on her, get her diagrams to the ship. Help her with it, do whatever you need to to get this information for us."

"Yes father, I'll take care of it."

"So how did you and Kakarot meet anyway?" Letty asked again.

Bulma knew that was an unanswerable question, "You know how things go, it's ancient history now."

In the next few minutes Krillin arrived, landing outside of Capsule Corps. "Hey ladies, how's things going today?"

"It's going great Krillin, hows training going?"

"It's good, just coming back from Kami's place now. Tien and Yamcha are becoming more and more powerful by the day, I'm sure they'll be helpful when the Saiyans do arrive," the short, bald man replied.

"Hey, you should come train with us. You'll probably get stronger by working with us Saiyans," Letty chimed in.

"Uh," Krillin scratched his neck nervously.

"We promise not to hurt you too much, you earthlings don't get a zenkai boost so there's no point in beating you an inch from death. Your Namekian friend is getting much stronger. You can't turn down a lady's request."

"Ok, I'll be there one of these days."

"Well, I've got to get going. See you tomorrow Bulma," Letty said standing up.

"Tell the king that those rejuvenation tanks should be done within a week, sorry I'm juggling a lot of balls in the air now."

"Sure Bulma," Letty waved as she took off.

"Finally, Krillin. Here, I need to give you this." Bulma reached down in her bag and pulled out a small, white computerized device. He stepped close to her and whispered quietly, "Not yet, Letty is still watching behind the garage."

"Those bastards, so they are spying on us," Bulma sighed.

It was going to a long year.

The Next day

Krillin arrived at the saiyan's training ground with Tien and Yamcha, this was definitely not a place he was willing to go by himself. The living grounds was an absolute disaster, these Saiyans were complete animals. There were different piles of firewood scattered throughout the landscape, there were animal carcasses and bones left scattered on the ground. Blood stains littered the area as well and dirty Saiyan armor was left hanging all over the place. The men slept naked, they left their clothes everywhere while the women covered up. "No wonder these guys turn into monkeys, they're pigs,"Yamcha laughed.

"I'd be a little quieter Yamcha, every one of these pigs can kick your ass," Tien reiterated with his own sense of humor.

"Guys, cut it out. We need to figure out why they want us to train with them," Krillin hushed. He knew that if they were forced to spend more time with the invaders then they'd have less time to search for the dragon balls by being completely under their thumb. Every situation seemed like an impossible one to navigate.

Today was another intense day for the Saiyans, they were all training by the mountain side. Piccolo was in there fighting with Raditz, really holding his own now that his natural martial arts skills were helping him and he'd learn enough of Raditz's moves to have some success.

Piccolo was giving it his absolute all, for two months straight now he had been bested by the Saiyan King and today could be the day that changed. Raditz relied on brute force, his natural strength advantage was helpful but he lacked the martial arts expertise to match up with the warrior Namekian. Raditz lunged forward with a high knee attack that piccolo could see coming from a mile away, he easily dodged it. Punishing Raditz's overzealousness with a ki blast to the ribs, sending the Saiyan flying into the nearest mountain. He continued to push this advantage, bad move. Raditz was ready first and launched a boulder right at the green man, causing him to stumble in hist attempt to dodge. "You've gotten stronger, green man."

"And you've gotten smarter, Saiyan." Their relationship was an interesting one, through a great number of battles against one another they'd developed this weird friendship.

The two warriors clasped each other's hands in a battle of absolute strength, one the Raditz would easily win. He began to drive piccolo back further and further away from his original position, quickly he wrapped his hands around Piccolo's wrists. He then launched the warrior into the sky and charged up a powerful ki blast, not even to kill but easily to maim. Piccolo saw this move coming and launched his own blast, as the two cancelled themselves out. Th beam struggle was going In Raditz's favor, so Piccolo again relied on his battle instincts, he spun around the attack and launched a smaller ki blast to Raditz's ribs. The Saiyan king deflected this with one hand, sending it flying off into the distance.

Tora launched his own ki blast into the air, signaling an end to the fight. Both warriors powered down their auras and walked towards each other. "Piccolo, you lasted the whole 5 minutes. You're improving Namekian. Your earthling friends are here," Tora said pointing to Krillin and gang.

"Hmph, those aren't my friends,"Piccolo shrugged.

"How long have you been here earthlings?" Krillin gulped as he flew slowly towards the group.

"About a minute," Tien answered.

"We called you here today for that reason, last time you were here watching we didn't realize it. Your power levels were too low," Tora said. "We're aware that you can sense power and control your power without using scouters, you must teach us how to do this."

The earthlings all hesitated to answer, "Ugh," Krillin said nervously.

"That wasn't a question, baldy. We destroyed the moon for you so you don't have to deal with our real Saiyan might. You're going to teach us," Raditz said gruffly.

"We're not asking, we're telling you. And lessons start today," Carra added while leaning on the shoulder of her king.

"Well, when you put it that way," Krillin shrugged.

"We don't have a choice," Tien finished.

"Exactly,"Raditz smiled.

Training begun with the earthlings explaining the importance of ki energy, the Saiyans were knowledgeable about how to use ki in battle but not to a defensive extent.

"Everything around you has life energy, or what we know as ki. The first part of the training is learning to sense everything around you, let start with something simple. I'm going to hide and then power up, I want you to close your eyes and find me," Krillin started.

The Saiyans obliged although, thinking the drill was stupid they decided that these earthlings had developed a skill they found useful. Krillin charged his energy as soon as the Saiyans closed their eyes and flew out over the

lake. The Saiyans were told to cast a small ki blast in the direction they thought Krillin was. Raditz closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the energy around him, but there was absolutely nothing. After about a minute, the Saiyans all cast ki blasts in completely different directions, the only one close was Letty. "All right, lets try again."

The Saiyans again focused, they could sense nothing still and again shot their blasts in completely different directions.

Piccolo chimed in, "You all aren't focused enough. You have to completely block out everything else. Don't think just feel, once it becomes second nature for you it'll be easier."

The Saiyans tried a few more times unsuccessfully, until they decided to call it quits on that exercise for the day. But, they weren't quite done with their human playthings.

"Now I've heard that you've been doing some training of your own. While it won't mean much, Vegeta is our enemy. Why don't you show us what you can do, we promise not to kill you." The way that Raditz added that last part sounded way too devious to be trustworthy, but they really had no choice.

Within a minute, all of the earthlings were on the ground writhing in pain. "Leave em alone, Carra. They don't heal like us," Fasha said while the other Saiyans roared in laughter.

'Damn it, we really need Kakarot back,' Krillin thought as he felt his broken ribs shift with every breath.

4 months later

After a long and grueling series of training with the Saiyans, Krillin was feeling himself getting stronger but also experiencing pain he never even thought was possible. Thank god that Bulma has finally completed the rejuvenation tanks, if he hadn't been able to make use of those he likely still wouldn't be alive. Yamcha and Tien were also undergoing serious mistreatment, but they were often spared more than Krillin was. It was possibly due to the close bond he had with Kakarot, a human who really thought he was on equal footing with the Saiyan prince or just because he was bald; either way Krillin hoped for it to end soon. He became their little errand boy, the number one earthling they liked to toy with. He'd been responsible for getting them massive amounts of food and drink. And this severely hampered his search for the dragonballs, in 6 months he'd only been capable of finding three due to the enormous amount of things requested by the Saiyans. In the last four months, he'd taught them how to sense energy and they were still working on being able to suppress their own.

Piccolo was having a different experience with the Saiyan warriors, he'd been getting strong. He could take their battering, some people thought he was almost a match for Raditz now. The natural martial arts skill of the Namekian warrior and his innate ability to manipulate energy was allowing him to grow, and grow fast. His development was amazing to the humans, but Piccolo knew it was smart to keep his power slightly suppressed when sparring with th him invaders, they wouldn't appreciate how strong he'd gotten.

"Krillin, I need to talk to you," Piccolo said pulling the bald earthling to the side.

"Ugh, sure," Krillin didn't fully trust Piccolo and he was a still a little afraid of becoming errand boy to their former enemy too, he was only one man.

"We need to discuss this in private, meet me at the place of the 23rd tournament tonight."

"What about?" Krillin questioned back.

"I'll tell you tonight, it's about the Saiyans."

'Oh, great. Another night running errands' Krillin thought sadly.

It was a quiet night when two of the world's strongest warriors met in secret.

Krillin landed silently in the dark of midnight, outside of the stadium walls. He instinctively began sensing the area around him. "It's only me here,"Piccolo said gruffly. The tall, green skinned martial artist appeared from behind a pillar.

"I wasn't followed," he reassured Krillin.

"What's up, Piccolo?"

"It's about Kakarot, when are you bringing him back?"

Krillin's face dropped, he knew their secret had been kept completely under wraps. The only people who knew about the plan to resurrect him were Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Kami. Neither one of them would have mentioned anything to the reformed villain.

"Don't play dumb with me, you're not going to leave your best friend in heaven for too much longer."

"Honestly, I've been trying to get the dragonballs but the Saiyans have been on my ass. It's hard to get time away," Krillin shrugged.

"Well, you'd better do it sooner rather than later. Right now, these Saiyans are way too strong for him. I don't think he'll be able to control them at all, even if he is the prince."

"I know but," Krillin started.

"Listen, we're on the same side this time. I want these Saiyans gone as bad as you do, you need to make finding the dragonballs a priority."

"How? They keep me busy, I can't get a free moment during the day to search for them," Krillin asked.

"I'll take over their energy training for the time being. Find those dragonballs and do it quick. They'll kill us all if they find out we've been hiding it,"Piccolo said. "I'll cover for you the next few days, tell them you're helping Bulma find spaceship parts. But again, sooner rather than later."

"Got it, thanks Piccolo."

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for the planet I live on." With that Piccolo took flight. Krillin took flight a few seconds later and headed home to get a good night's sleep.

A small figure popped out of the bushes after the two warriors flew away. "What are the dragonballs?" Letty asked aloud. 'Now I know what these earthlings are up to?

Somewhere Far Away,

Kakarot finally arrived at the end of the Great Snake way to begin his training with King Kai.


	6. Arrival

Chapter 6- Arrival

Letty sat on the information she heard last night, resurrect Kakarot? Dragonballs? What information were these earthlings hiding from them? She didn't know how to feel, upset that they lied or intrigued by the opportunity. 'I don't know what to do, I should tell Raditz but he'd just lose it. I can't tell Dad, he wants to keep Raditz in power or bring Bardock back. If there's a way I can help put Kakarot on the throne, I may need to do that.' She was stuck, her duty to her Saiyan king or her duty to the race itself. Raditz was indeed the king, if it was found out that she kept this information from him then she'd eventually be guilty of treason. However Raditz was not a good king, he was not bold or the kind of leader that the people needed. If he stayed In power then they could be in danger, from Frieza and so many other enemies. Her father would absolutely lose his mind at the prospect of reviving Bardock, his best friend. But from first hand experience, Bardock had been a drunk. An angry man, too angry and unfocused to defeat Frieza. Too angry and unfocused to protect the Saiyans from their enemies. They'd gotten into fight after fight traveling with Bardock as king. It had never been a life of safety or even one of strength. She would have to follow her heart, and she knew exactly what her heart was telling her to do. Letty made up her mind, she was going to skip training and meet with Bulma today, the blue-haired earthling woman had better not lie to her.

Kakarot finally reached the end of the Great Snake Way, he was completely exhausted and famished. Hopefully this King Kai would have some food waiting on him, after all he was the hero of Earth. At the end of Snake Way was a tiny, green planet floating above some yellow colored clouds. Kakarot jumped off of Snake Way approaching, the most important training of his life to date. As soon as he stepped foot on the planet, he immediately felt a ridiculous change. The gravity here was crazy. Kakarot immediately fell to the surface hard. 'Wow, you've got to be insanely strong just to walk here.' Summoning all of the strength he had, Kakarot stood up slowly approaching a tiny house at the end of the planet. "Hopefully this King Kai's fruit is as good as King Yemma's!" Kakarot did his best to get up to tree to retrieve the fruit, it was going to be really difficult with this intense gravity. He whipped around upon hearing a noise behind him, to his surprise there was a a small monkey standing behind him. "Hey are you King Kai, I'm honored to meet you Master. Before we start, can I have some of this fruit?" Bubbles, just stared at the weird Saiyan and climbed up the tree. He tried to throw some fruit down to Kakarot but it collided with the ground at intense speeds, clearly the Saiyan raised on earth was not prepared for this. Bubbles tried again and this time, Kakarot caught it hard, dropping his body to the ground.

"Will you quit fooling around?" A voice echoed from a chubby, blue alien earring a Gi with a strange marking on it.

"Ohh, are you King Kai?" Kakarot ran from the tree to face his new mentor. Bowing down before him, "I can't wait to train with you sir."

"We will train, but first we need to check in on Earth. Kami has informed me that a new group of Saiyans is coming to attack your planet,"King Kai said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Kakarot that your training has a new level of urgency."

Today was a day like any other day, the Saiyans were training intensely hard to prepare for Vegeta and just because they were Saiyans. Raditz was sparring with his favorite new sparring buddy, Piccolo while Tora and Fasha were going head to head. Spectators like Tien and Yamcha had to do everything they could just to avoid random ki blasts from hitting them or rocks shattering from the battle.

"These Saiyans are intense man," Yamcha said while ducking under a flying boulder.

"Yeah, no kidding. If they still aren't strong enough to beat Vegeta, how powerful could this guy be?" Tien added.

"No kidding, Raditz and Piccolo are putting out energy that I've never seen before."

Raditz and Piccolo had been going at it for awhile now, Piccolo was using everything to his advantage maybe he could win today. Raditz swung at mid air because the Namekian ducked out of the way, creating a feint. He kicked Raditz from the side colliding loudly with the Saiyan, but it was blocked by his forearm causing a large shockwave to shake the surrounding area. The Saiyan king had grown much more talented at sensing energy, so the feint trick worked less and less. Piccolo grunted out of frustration, he'd been over,watched by both strength and speed by Raditz when he arrived, but now his technique was starting to close the gap as well. The green alien attempted a new strategy, by kicking low and forcing Raditz to protect his legs. Piccolo employed this tactic by punching Raditz squarely in the nose, nearly shattering it. He swung again, but the Saiyan was ready, a powerful knee to the ribs pushed Piccolo backwards.

"You're getting stronger green man."

"Ha, and your technique is getting better, but you're still wide open!" He drove his fist into the saiyan's ribs and then finished with a spinning kick to the face. As Raditz recovered, he launched a powerful ki blast striking piccolo hard. But the Namekian was not to be outdone. Unleashing his Hellzone Grenade, a large number of ki blasts fired in Raditz's direction. Piccolo clapped his hands, pulling all of the energy onto Raditz. The move would have leveled all of the earthling heroes but Raditz was still standing there as the smoke cleared, bloodied but unbowed. The Saiyan responded by launching a double Sunday, which Piccolo could not block, so he attempted to dodge. As Piccolo moved out of the way, he was unprepared for Raditz's followup attack, an earth shaking kick the Namekian's back knocking to the ground, creating a large crater below.

His body battered, he resulted to another technique, he split himself into 4. All four attacked Raditz with all their speed, Raditz had seen this move before and did the best he could. He put both of his hands out and sent ki blasts from either hand, striking and taking down two of the clones. The other two charged Raditz, while the Saiyan dodged and blocked everything he could. He punched the first clone hard in the ribs, forcing it to return back to its creator's body. Another large ki blast sent Piccolo flying into a mountain,shattering the rocks and crushing Piccolo's body. Their spar was over for the time being. Raditz lowered himself to the ground, smiling proudly after another victory over his sparring opponent.

"Hey, where's baldy? He's supposed to be next," Raditz laughed.

As Piccolo got up, throwing boulders off of his body, "He needed to run some errands for Bulma. He said he couldn't make it today."

"Damn, well Yamcha get over here. You're my new punching bag! I'll try not to kill you,"Raditz shouted out to Yamcha.

"Why is it always me?"Yamcha groaned.

Letty landed outside of Capsule Corps and strolled into the garage where Bulma was hard at work on the Saiyan warship. "How's the work going Bulma?"

"Oh hey Letty, it's going well. I should be done in a few more months, not training today?" Bulma smiled as her friend walked into the the large garage.

"No, I need to take a break. If we keep training at this level, we'll be too exhausted to fight Vegeta," she joked. "Oh hey Krillin!" she smiled at the small, bald earthling. She'd grown to respect him, he really was tough for a guy who grew up on this planet and was now having to deal with their specific circumstances. Of course, she had ulterior motives and had to manipulate these two of she was to get the answers she needed.

"You know, you're a better trainer than you thought," she smirked.

"Well thank you, why do you say that?" he blushed.

"Just saying, I'm getting better at concealing my energy. You didn't sense me coming did you?"

Krillin scratched his head, "Oh yeah. I didn't feel you coming, you're getting really good at it. No other Saiyan is quite as good."

"Thanks. HeyI have a question for both of you, what are the Dragonballs?"

Bulma literally dropped her wrench in the middle of her work and Krillin's face dropped, jaw wide open. It was their biggest fear, the secret they'd worked so hard to keep hidden had now been discovered. How could she know? Piccolo wouldn't have told them, he had been friendly but he didn't trust the Saiyans anymore than Bulma or Krillin did. There was only one choice, denial.

"I don't know what you're talking-" Krillin started.

"Save it." Letty said suddenly angrily. "I was there last night, I've learned to hide my energy like you. I repeat, what are the dragonballs?"

Both Bulma and Krillin hesitated, staring at each other briefly.

"So far, I'm the only one who knows about them. If you don't answer me, then I'll just get Raditz and you can tell him," she furrowed her brow to indeed show that she was serious.

Sighing, Bulma knew they had little choice but to tell Letty what she wanted to know. "The dragonballs are a mystical item on this planet, when all of them are collected a dragon appears and grants a wish."

"And your plan is to wish Kakarot back to life?"

"Yes." Bulma answered the question but wondered in frustration 'How the hell could Krillin have been so careless. She knew EXACTLY what they were planning, the whole thing was just infuriating. Could Letty really be trusted? Well, I guess there really is no other choice.'

Letty was quiet for a second, she pondered what this information meant. They didn't say there was a limit to what the dragonballs could do, one could wish for eternal life, ultimate power, or resurrect anyone. She started pacing as she talked, clearly thinking out her next words clearly. "I see why you didn't want to tell us, I really do. There's no telling what Raditz would wish for," she paused. "What kind of man was Kakarot? I only met him briefly, I need you to tell ,e what kind of person he was."

Bulma and Krillin took turns talking about their friend in great detail, more than they'd done since his passing. They talked about his endeavors, about his times saving the world, about his absolute kindness and his pure heart. It was the first moment they truly shared to grieve his death, producing tears in both of their eyes. After they spoke, there was a long moment of silence while both humans grieved and Letty sat there in quiet contemplation.

"I'll help you," she said finally.

"What?? You're not going to tell Raditz?"Bulma was completely shocked at hearing this news, it was what she'd prayed for. The idea that Letty would help them was incredible.

"Raditz is just like his father, who's like every other Saiyan. From what you say, Kakarot is different. The Saiyans have always been a race of brutal warriors, slaughtering people across the galaxies. I believe that is why war follows us, why people like Frieza are drawn to us. Kakarot could be something different, he could be the change that we need. Bardock was able to save the Saiyan race momentarily but that doesn't mean we'll ever be safe as long as we stay the same,"Letty finished. She couldn't believe the words, she had thought them in her sleep all night, she had wanted them to be true, but to say them was a whole other thing. She had never spoken against the Saiyan race so much aloud, but she knew the feelings were true in her heart. In order for the Saiyans to survive what was to come, they would have to adapt, to evolve. Maybe, just maybe Kakarot was the key. Raditz certainly wasn't.

Bulma was taken aback by her monologue, it seemed like a true, genuine moment from this young Saiyan Woman. She was just different, so different than the other Saiyans she'd met.

"Ok." Her response earned a devilish look from Krillin, who couldn't believe she agreed to this. Bulma shot him back another silent look, she knew it was either this or Raditz would force them to collect the dragonballs for a selfish purpose. Either way, they were out of options again but at least this time there would be hope.

"My only request is that you tell Kakarot I've helped you."

"Why?"

"My reasons are my own, right now you need to understand that I'm an ally. You need to trust me, you don't really have another option."

"Did someone say my name?"

Eek, Bulma yelped at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Kakarot!" Krillin shouted, "Where are you?!"

"I'm in heaven guys, King Kai is helping me communicate with you telepathically. I thought I just heard my name, what's going on guys?"

"This is weird, but yeah you did. There's a Saiyan here and she found out about the dragonballs. She wants to help us bring you back," Bulma said.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Letty. She's the short one, with the long hair and purple armor."

"Ohhh I remember. She was pretty cute," Kakarot said.

Letty blushed a vibrant red, an emotion that neither Krillin or Bulma knew that Saiyans had. King Kai added her to the telepathic link for his conversation after Bulma acknowledged that she was on their side.

"It's good to talk to you guys. What's going on?"

"KAKAROT!! You're wasting time, we called for a reason," a strange voice echoed over the psychic link causing everyone to cover their ears from the volume.

"Right, sorry guys that's King Kai. He's the guy training me in heaven."

"You're training in heaven? That's so cool,"Krillin said.

"Yeah, he's really strong and the gravity on his planet is so heavy. I know I'm going to get much stronger. But I called because Kami told us that a new batch of Saiyans was coming to earth to fight Raditz and destroy the Earth."

"Yeah, his name is Vegeta. He's the son of the man that your father overthrew," Letty jumped in the conversation.

"Sounds like he's got a grudge. So listen, how far out are the Saiyans?"

"About 6 months."

"Give me more time to train with King Kai, collect the dragonballs and wish me back right before the Saiyans arrive. That way I can get as strong as possible,"Kakarot said.

"Ok, understood."

"Meanwhile I'm going to work my tail off here to get strong enough to take down these Saiyans."

"Right!"

"See you soon guys," Kakarot finished as the telepathic link was cut off.

"Did he say he was training in higher gravity? That gives me an idea,"Bulma said pulling out her famous notebook.

5 months and 4 weeks later

Krillin collected all 7 of the dragonballs working under the guise of helping Bulma. Letty and Piccolo had been covering for him well in secret, Raditz eventually chocked most of Krillin's absences as the human simply being pathetic and afraid to train. It didn't matter to him at all, fighting Vegeta was his responsibility and no one else's.

Everyone had grown much stronger than when Raditz originally arrived to planet Earth. The king himself was about 3x stronger than he been meanwhile Piccolo was about 10x stronger, on even footing with Raditz himself. Meanwhile Tien and Yamcha were about as strong as Raditz when he arrived and Krillin slightly stronger. Bulma was hard at work, finishing her newest project a room which allowed for adjustments in gravity, something that could really kick their training into high gear. She got the idea from what Kakarot was doing in heaven with King Kai, it was really her brightest achievement. Raditz had been completely satisfied with Bulma's version of his warship.

She had built a large warship, capable of housing 20-30 people for interstellar travel. The ship itself was a long, grey model shaped like a thin head. It was fitted with long, pointed hallways on either side leading to the guns. In the back was a large round area, set up for a gravity chamber when it was finished. The front window looked like large black eyes, colored in smoke grey. It was a very sleek design, built around speed. It was quite an impressing warship, set to travel through the galaxy. Raditz's reply when she was completed was simply, "This will be sufficient."

She understood that this would be the best response she would get from the Saiyan king, but hey that's how things worked with these people.

Bulma and Krillin snuck away carrying two duffle bags containing their special prizes, the seven dragonballs. Hopping in Bulma's plane, they began to take off for a secluded area to make their wish. They had about a week before the Saiyans arrived on Earth, so Raditz's crew was resting and recovering before their big fight. The plane took off, when suddenly they were stopped by a Saiyan standing directly in front of them. "Hey, can I come? I really want to see this dragon,"Letty said cheerfully. Letty had been an amazing ally to them over the course of the previous six months, helping them at every turn.

"Come on, hop in!" The plane took off for a secluded area by Mount Palau, where Kakarot had been living.

"There!" Krillin pointed, as Bulma acknowledged his location and brought the plane down to the ground. The three companions hopped out and walked over to the large mountain overlooking the distant town. Removing the prized items from the duffle bags, they set them on the ground in a circle.

Bulma shouted the words, "Great Shenron! Come forth!"

As soon as she said these words to Letty's shock, the balls began to glow a bright yellow and the sky itself turned black. Suddenly, a large blast of lightening emerged from the balls and gave birth to a gigantic green dragon, it was Shenron in all his glory.

"Oh my! That's insane!!" Letty shrieked with excitement at the sight of the large, magnificent dragon appearing before them.

SPEAK YOUR WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!

"Oh mighty Shenron, we wish that the one called Kakarot was brought back to life." Krillin said loudly.

YOUR WISH IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER...IT IS DONE.

Bulma and Krillin whipped their heads around looking for their friend. Krillin immediately reached out with his ki senses and couldn't find any trace of his friend.

"Wait, Shenron. Where is he?"

HMM, I DO NOT NEED TO ANSWER THIS FOR YOU.

"Please..."

THE ONE CALLED KAKAROT IS ON A PLANET OF THE KAIS. HIS LIFE HAS BEEN RESTORED, BUT HE WILL NEED TO RETURN TO WORLD OF THE LIVING. FAREWELL.

With those words, the dragon disappeared.

"Well, What does that mean?" Letty asked.

"It means we have to wait," Krillin answered.

The next morning

Krillin and Bulma were sitting at breakfast, waiting for their friend to arrive. He should have arrived already, what was taking so long?

Suddenly, he felt it. The presence of two new large ki signatures. "There's no way! There's just no way! How could they be this strong?"

"What is it Krillin?" Bulma asked, furiously grabbing her friend shaking him back to reality.

"They're here."

A/N:

Ultimate Savior- are they going to namek to revive Bardock and Gine?

A: I definitely have plans for both Bardock and Namek. You'll have to see what they are, please keep reading though I hope not to disappoint.

Someone also mentioned concern about full-blooded Gohan. He will have all the potential that he always had, he'll be more of a pure warrior than the one from canon.


End file.
